Edhen
by pf59
Summary: Le Docteur Mckay fait son ascension grâce à Morgane. De là résulte une aventure autour d'un projet des Anciens nommé Edhen. Mais Mckay bien qu'occupé dans le plan supérieur, garde un œil sur sa cité.
1. 1 - Une simple mission

**Titre :** Edhen

**Auteur :** pf59

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Humour, drame, romance.

**Période temporelle :** Avant le dernier épisode la série

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi tant pis

**Résumé :** « Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir! » Voilà ce que se disait le Docteur Mckay. Mais il y avait une autre solution qui impliquait des conséquences et Atlantis allait entrer dans une nouvelle ère grâce à lui.

**Note :** Ca faisait longtemps je sais. Alors que je vous explique, cette fic existe déjà sous le nom Adieu monde cruel (déjà sur ce site) mais comme je la corrige en y apportant de nouvelles idées récupérées de différentes « pré-fic » que j'avais faites il y a longtemps, je la publie sous un nouveau titre puisqu'en fait elle ne concerne qu'en partie le Docteur Mckay mais que tout arrive grâce (ou à cause parfois) à ce bon vieux Canadien et aura une histoire en parallèle sur Atlantis. Pourquoi je corrige? Parce qu'en relisant ça ne me plaisait pas il y avait des fautes et je corrige directement de ce que je lis sur le site donc je laisse pour l'instant la fiction et la supprimerais lorsque le chapitre 4 sera terminé. Vous pourrez aussi, voir les différences qu'il y a avec l'ancienne version. Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Edhen chapitre 1 – Une simple mission<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Euh…comment ça marche ce truc? Je n'ai pas envie de faire une biographie genre site de rencontre non plus. Salut, c'est moi, le génialissime Docteur Rodney Mckay. Je suis membre de l'expédition Atlantis et également le chef scientifique de la cité. Loin devant le super égo de Zelenka bien évidemment. Je fais aussi parti de l'équipe d'exploration principale et actuellement en couple avec la plus belle femme de la cité. On dirait vraiment que je fais un CV ou que j'essaie de me vendre sur un entretien là. Je suis pas une prostituée qui écarte les jambes pour être sûre d'être prise non plus! Je me décris juste parce que l'auteur m'y oblige. <em>

_Enfin bref, je disais donc que je suis en couple avec la plus belle femme de la cité mais pas la plus belle qu'elle n'ait connue…ah Samantha Carter et son joli petit…_

-Rodney? L'appela une voix, ses yeux s'ouvrit, une douce chaleur lui caressait la joue et les fourmis jouaient dans les bras. Mais la chaleur contre sa joue se fit insistante, ainsi qu'une bonne odeur. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son militaire préféré. Il décida de baisser la tête…sur les pancakes écrasés par sa tête. _Je n'ai pas une grosse tête non plus!_

-Quoi? _Fis-je un peu plus agressif que ce que je pensais. Oh je sais vous allez dire « comme d'habitude! » Je ne suis pas aussi méchant que tout le monde le prétend_.

-Vous devriez dormir plus souvent parce que vous gâchez vos pancakes. Surtout que vous en avez plein la joue. _Ça va être galère à nettoyer_.

-J'ai pas assez dormi en effet…

-Vous avez fait trop de folies cette nuit, sourit son ami d'un air mutin. _Ne vous y fiez pas, il est VRAIMENT pervers_.

-Elle bossait. Je me retrouvais seul et…

-Merci Rodney j'avais encore faim, grimaça légèrement l'Américain. _Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue celui-là? On devrait l'abandonner sur une planète. Attendez! Ça M'EST déjà arrivé d'ailleurs_!

-Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? _Demandais-je alors que je décidais d'enfin attaquer mes pancakes un peu attiédis. Hmmm ch'est trop bon ch'est le meilleur repas qui existe sur cette Terre_.

-Je suis venu vous rappeler que l'on partait en mission dans une demi-heure. Vous sembliez impatient d'aller sur cette planète vu que c'était vous qui aviez découvert les coordonnées dans la base de données d'Atlantis alors j'ai préféré venir vous rafraîchir la mémoire. _Dis que j'ai Alzheimer aussi espèce d'Américain va! Oui, bon ça va c'est arrivé aussi, on ne va pas en faire un fromage_.

-Vous êtes trop bon monseigneur! Oh là attendez! 30 minutes? Mais j'aurais jamais le temps, faut que je mange. _Fis-je entre deux bouchées._

-30 minutes pour manger? Se moqua le Colonel. _Alors toi mon petit tu vas voir. Je pris mon restant de pancake et le menaça avec._

-C'est des pancakes! J'ai bataillé pendant 10 jours avec Woolsey pour qu'il fasse une demande au chef, et encore ce n'est pas du vrai sirop d'érable que l'on a, c'est un substitut trouvé sur une vulgaire planète alien. _Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Je veux mon sirop d'érable! Je me mettrais en grève s'il le faut_!

* * *

><p>…40 minutes plus tard…<p>

* * *

><p><em>On partait enfin vers la planète…euh…P3X-179…ou 235…ou 379? Enfin bref quelle idée de donner ce genre de noms on s'emmêle les pinceaux après. La planète a l'air calme, il y a une forêt pas très dense, pas mal de feuilles et de branches sur le sol par contre. Ronon et John ouvraient la marche comme d'habitude, Teyla, elle, était à mes côtés. Elle court bien vite pour une femme qui venait d'accoucher mine de rien! Vous auriez vu ça on aurait dit un alien tellement elle semblait ne rien avoir porté. Ça allait être une mission intéressante, sans danger, reposante et calme. J'aime ce genre de mission ou on ne va pas risquer notre vie ou subir des menaces de Wraiths immondes<em>…

-Ahem…, Rodney se mit à tousser à plusieurs reprises. Les autres membres s'étaient retournés vers lui et s'approchaient pour voir si tout allait bien chez leur ami.

-Rodney ça va? S'inquiéta Teyla posant doucement une de ses mains dans son dos.

-Oh n…ahem, j'ai avalé une mouche alien, je suis sans doute contaminé, faut que je rentre, râla-t-il alors que l'équipe levait ses yeux au ciel, « sacré Mckay » pensèrent-ils pendant que le Canadien reprenait ses esprits, sentant la mouche se balader dans son intérieur. _Elle va bien ressortir un jour, en espérant qu'elle ne ponde pas des œufs dans mon corps sinon je suis foutu…oh c'est horrible ce à quoi je pense. Une chance que personne ne m'entende._

-Alors? Quelque chose d'intéressant? Demanda le chef de l'équipe. Le mouché sortit son scanner et ne découvrit rien d'intéressant avant que…

-Oui, en effet. Il y a apparemment une faible signature énergétique émanant un peu plus loin mais…c'est sous la terre, analysa le super égo. _Ça me rappelle la mission où j'ai demandé à Carter de montrer aux ados ses_…

-C'est calme! Déclara froidement l'ancien runner, toujours aussi peu avare en paroles, de sa voix flippante qui fit sursauter notre docteur préféré. Enfin le vôtre tout du moins.

-Vous n'aimez pas le doux des oiseaux? Dit le Canadien d'un ton quelque peu sarcastique. _Dès qu'il n'y a pas d'action il s'ennuie celui-là_. _Ah les bourrins et les militaires toujours vouloir de l'action, des tirs, du danger et du suspens. C'est bien le calme. Pis il n'y a pas de braillements d'enfants surtout, ça nous change_.

-C'est trop calme je sais, ajouta le Colonel. _Ben tiens je vous l'avais bien dit_!

-Mais ça n'a pas l'air naturel, ces branches sur le sol, démontra le scientifique qui avait ses yeux qui partaient dans toutes les directions, inspectant et analysant ce qu'il trouvait. Il évitait aussi d'ouvrir la bouche le moins possible depuis l'incident.

-C'est comme si on les avait mis là exprès, le confirma Teyla. _Merci, enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent dans ce groupe! Bon je ne dis pas Sheppard est intelligent quand il veut mais c'est un peu plus un Superman qui veut sauver tout le monde_.

-On y est presque. Voila! Je suis au-dessus!

-Vantard, souffla un certain militaire, trop bas pour que Mérédith ne l'entende. _Je m'appelle Rodney! Mérédith est mon prénom de substitution! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es l'auteur que tu peux tout te permettre_.

Le Mérédith continua de scruter les alentours pour voir un quelconque interrupteur ou mécanisme afin d'accéder à la source énergétique mais leurs efforts durèrent quelques minutes. Rodney s'était attardé sur une pierre lorsque Sheppard disparaît subitement dans un flash blanc.

* * *

><p>-Sheppard! S'écria Mckay en prenant sa radio, vous m'entendez? S'alarma-t-il.<p>

-*Roger Rodney!

-C'est qui ça Roger? Demanda Ronon qui semblait ne pas avoir compris le mot utilisé par le militaire. _Tout dans les muscles rien dans la tête… Par contre il doit être vachement suréquipé. Sur ce coup-l t'es battu je pense. Il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à ma Jennifer non mais! Je lui arracherais ses cheveux pour les mettre sur la tête à Woolsey, ça lui ferait plaisir de retrouver des cheveux._ Il se tourna vers le Satédien et lui dit de laisser tomber.

-Où êtes-vous? Demanda l'Athosienne qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant d'utilité dans ce chapitre.

-*Dans une salle apparemment ancienne, s'exprima l'Américain qui explorait le lieu où il se trouvait. La luminosité n'était pas trop élevée mais elle était apparue lorsqu'il était arrivé bien que faible. L'endroit n'était pas bien grand mais pas trop petit non plus. Il se dirigea vers un panneau de contrôle et la source énergétique était à portée de vue du colonel.

-Ancienne ou vieux ou ancienne Ancienne?

-*Ancienne Ancienne, lui répondit le chef alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de faire venir ses amis ici. Il ne tarda pas à trouver et à appuyer sur le bouton.

-Ah ben quand même, râle Rodney qui scrutait déjà l'environnement dans lequel il était. Il étudia chaque centimètre son scanner dirigé partout. C'est fascinant! On dirait…une de ces salles d'expérimentation des Anciens, déclara le Canadien. _Dans la base de données, je n'avais pas d'indication, juste les coordonnées de la planète_. Il consulta le panneau de contrôle, traduisant ce qu'il lisait.

-Alors? Questionna l'homme le plus sauvage de la cité. Ah ça, oui, il était sauvage pour tout. Il avait une côté de popularité chez les Atlantes c'était impressionnant.

-Minute je viens à peine de commencer. Je vais tomber tout de suite sur des informations croustillantes en quelques secondes, déballa Mckay qui se figea instantanément. Rectification, j'ai trouvé tout de suite des informations croustillantes, fit-il des étoiles dans les yeux. Il lut encore quelques secondes, laissant le reste de l'équipe être tenu en haleine.

-Et? S'impatienta son supérieur alors qu'il était toujours captivé dans la lecture mais le « et? » lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Rah c'est malin j'ai perdu ma ligne, se plaignit le spécialiste en langue Ancienne.

-Ça raconte quoi? Lui demanda John.

-Apparemment, ils faisaient des expériences sur les Wraiths, commença-t-il à dire en continuant de lire ce qu'il voyait. Ils cherchaient comme nous, un moyen de libérer les Wraiths du besoin vital de se nourrir en humains. _Ils auraient pu le dire plus tôt, on vient de perdre 5 ans de notre vie alors que si ça se trouve ils étaient arrivés plus loin que nous._

-Pourtant je croyais qu'ils n'avaient explorés que la piste nanite? S'interrogea la jeune femme à sa droite.

-On a pas tout appris sur cette guerre, on se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensé au rétrovirus. Voilà qui répond à notre question.

-On peut récupérer leurs recherches? Voulu savoir le militaire tandis que Ronon inspectait les salles annexes et appela Teyla à le rejoindre.

-Je ne sais pas…apparemment, ils étaient déjà très avancés dans la guerre et ils avaient commencé leurs recherches sans l'aval des leurs. Ils ont…waow! Rodney s'était arrêté en voyant une info intéressante.

-Quoi? Râla l'Américain, agacé de ne pas être mis au courant. _Ah là c'est moi qui le mène à la baguette. Je peux lui dire n'importe quoi il me ferait confiance. Je l'ai jamais fait je devrais_.

-Apparemment beaucoup avaient des divergences d'opinions, sourit le Canadien devant les données qu'il lisait. Ils ont réussi à créer un prototype mais les cobayes finissaient par mourir, comme nous au départ.

-*Et ensuite? _Tiens elle nous écoute elle? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt mais bon ça la concerne aussi dans un sens autant qu'elle sache_.

-Ils avaient, apparemment, tenté de modifier un Iratus afin qu'il puisse libérer le Wraith, expliqua Mckay.

-Rodney, je déteste entendre le mot Iratus vous le savez, fit Sheppard. _Ah oui, la fameuse fois où on était coincés dans la porte que vous aviez une bébête dans votre cou. Et dire que c'est…grâce Kavanagh qu'on est en vie… Erk, comme quoi tout est possible…ou presque_.

-Apparemment ils voulaient que la…_bestiole_ fasse comme à son habitude sauf qu'elle diffuserait le rétrovirus à la place.

-*Apparemment ça n'a pas marché, déclara Ronon de sa voix plus grave que d'habitude due à la radio.

-*Mais pourquoi ça a raté? Le questionna la jeune mère.

-Ils avaient des cobayes, apprit-t-il. _Je pensais qu'ils ne cautionnaient pas ce genre de choses pourtant_.

-*Des Wraiths, c'est évident, énonça-t-elle alors qu'elle informa qu'elle venait de trouver justement les cellules.

-Ils avaient aussi des Ir…_bestioles_ et des Humains apparemment, s'étonna Mérédith. _Très surprenant que le conseil n'ait pas découvert ça. La guerre autorisait bien des choses_.

-Ils sont pacifiques pourtant, souffla le colonel.

-Ils se servaient des humains qui n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à vivre pour diverses raisons. Ils ont…oh non! S'inquiéta aussitôt le Docteur dont son visage s'était assombri subitement. Oh que John détestait voir ce genre de visage, ça signifiait souvent « problème ».

-Quoi?

-Les Wraiths ont réussi à se libérer…et à mener eux-mêmes des expériences sur les Anciens.

-*Dans le même genre que celles qu'ils ont faites sur certains Athosiens? Osa demander Teyla.

-On peut dire ça, lui répondit le scientifique. Apparemment ils ont dû partir et ont piégé le labo avant d partir à la guerre, dit-il sobrement.

-Pardon? S'emporta subitement le militaire.

-Quoi? Fut la seule réponse mollement sortie par Rodney.

-Ils ont piégé le labo? Enfin, le cerveau du Mérédith s'illumina sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Oh bon sang c'est pas vrai, s'emporta immédiatement le Canadien. _On est foutus! Pourquoi c'est toujours pareil avec eux_?

-On rentre! Allez! Pressa Sheppard alors qu'un bip sonore se fit entendre dans tout le labo. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Aucune idée mais ce n'est pas bon du tout. _Par contre il y a pas mal d'infos intéressantes, faut que j'ai plus de temps j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de vital se cache ici_. Le militaire pendant ce temps, laissait son ami sur ce qu'il faisait tandis qu'il tentait d'activer le téléporteur…sans résultat.

-On est coincés Rodney! S'écria John alors que Ronon et Teyla arrivèrent dans la salle.

-Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir! S'emporta Mckay en sortant son portable pour télécharger les données tout en cherchant la réponse à son problème.

-Mckay! Rugit à nouveau le chef d'équipe envers son scientifique.

-L'alimentation est en surcharge, s'alarma-t-il. Je cherche un moyen de contourner les sécurités.

-Et si je faisais exploser le toit? Demanda Ronon.

-Trop risqué, et puis comment on grimpera jusque là-haut? _Et puis j'ai déjà donné une fois_.

-Par ici, il y a un bouton de téléportation, fit la voix de Teyla, résonnant dans tout le labo alors qu'une explosion retentit dans le couloir adjacent. Ils purent voir les flammes de l'explosion prendre dans une salle annexe non loin d'eux.

-Rodney on s'en va, se précipita le colonel.

-Minute je n'ai pas fini de télécharger les informations. Ça peut nous aider pour le rétrovirus, on n'aura pas tout perdu, _on sait jamais_…

-On n'a pas le temps! La fumée va vite envahir les lieux, répondit l'homme qui les commandait.

-Faites évacuer Teyla et Ronon je vous rejoindrais. Ordonna presque le scientifique déterminé à récupérer le maximum de données et ayant découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Il savait que son ami le comprenait et qu'il savait qu'il ne partirait pas sans avoir terminé le téléchargement.

-Vous êtes sûr? Le questionna l'Américain alors qu'il faisait signe à ses deux amis de partir devant en appuyant sur le bouton de téléportation les envoyant à la surface et qu'il rejoignit le Canadien.

-Je partirais quand je n'aurais plus le temps, conclut-il en voyant le militaire courir en entendant une seconde explosion toute proche, voulant vérifier si tout allait bien, la fumée commençait à rendre l'air difficilement respirable.

-Rodney!

-J'en ai plus pour longtemps, s'égosilla le scientifique alors qu'une nouvelle détonation détruisit plusieurs conduits, l'air s'en échappant et le bruit des flammes et des étincelles s'entendant sourdement dans le labo.

-Rodney venez on doit partir, hurla John qui se tenait prêt à appuyer sur le bouton lorsqu'ils partiraient.

-Encore quelques secondes, lui demanda le super égo, il y avait une info capitale là-dedans.

-On n'est même pas sûr de ce que vous téléchargez, si ça se trouve l'info est déjà dedans, cria-t-il alors que le Doc voyait quelques étincelles sur le panneau de contrôle. Il décida que le temps fut écoulé et retira sa tablette mais il n'eut pas le temps de partir qu'une violente explosion détruisit le panneau de contrôle et le propulsa directement contre le mur, John s'étant accroupis, la tête tournée pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion mais il eut le temps de crier un dernier mot. RODNEY!

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du chapitre 1. Aux personnes qui ont lu la première fois, vous savez la suite en gros, mais vous voyez déjà de grandes différences mais le scénario n'a pas réellement influé, c'est ce que vous vous dites et pourtant il a fluctué.<p>

Aux personnes qui lisent pour la première fois, je tiens à vous rassurer, ce n'est pas une deathfic. Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est sombre pour les 2-3 premiers chapitres.

Bonne journée à vous.

Pf59.


	2. 2 - Le choix

**Titre :** Edhen

**Auteur :** pf59

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Humour, drame, romance.

**Période temporelle :** Avant le dernier épisode la série

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi tant pis

**Résumé :** « Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir! » Voilà ce que se disait le Docteur Mckay. Mais il y avait une autre solution qui impliquait des conséquences et Atlantis allait entrer dans une nouvelle ère grâce à lui.

**Note :** Les différences avec **Adieu, monde cruel** vont commencer à se voir. Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Edhen chapitre 2 – Le choix<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment, Stargate Atlantis:<strong>

« Le Mérédith continua de scruter les alentours pour voir un quelconque interrupteur ou mécanisme afin d'accéder à la source énergétique mais leurs efforts durèrent quelques minutes. Rodney s'était attardé sur une pierre lorsque Sheppard disparaît subitement dans un flash blanc.

-Sheppard! S'écria Mckay en prenant sa radio, vous m'entendez? S'alarma-t-il.

-Où êtes-vous? Demanda l'Athosienne qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant d'utilité dans ce chapitre.

-*Dans une salle apparemment ancienne, s'exprima l'Américain qui explorait le lieu où il se trouvait. La luminosité n'était pas trop élevée mais elle était apparue lorsqu'il était arrivé bien que faible. L'endroit n'était pas bien grand mais pas trop petit non plus. Il se dirigea vers un panneau de contrôle et la source énergétique était à portée de vue du colonel. »

…

…

« Apparemment, ils faisaient des expériences sur les Wraiths, commença-t-il à dire en continuant de lire ce qu'il voyait. Ils cherchaient comme nous, un moyen de libérer les Wraiths du besoin vital de se nourrir en humains. _Ils auraient pu le dire plus tôt, on vient de perdre 5 ans de notre vie alors que si ça se trouve ils étaient arrivés plus loin que nous._

-Pourtant je croyais qu'ils n'avaient explorés que la piste nanite? S'interrogea la jeune femme à sa droite.

-On a pas tout appris sur cette guerre, on se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensé au rétrovirus. Voilà qui répond à notre question.

-On peut récupérer leurs recherches? Voulu savoir le militaire tandis que Ronon inspectait les salles annexes et appela Teyla à le rejoindre.

-Je ne sais pas…apparemment, ils étaient déjà très avancés dans la guerre et ils avaient commencé leurs recherches sans l'aval des leurs. Ils ont…waow! Rodney s'était arrêté en voyant une info intéressante.

-Quoi? Râla l'Américain, agacé de ne pas être mis au courant. _Ah là c'est moi qui le mène à la baguette. Je peux lui dire n'importe quoi il me ferait confiance. Je l'ai jamais fait je devrais_.

-Apparemment beaucoup avaient des divergences d'opinions, sourit le Canadien devant les données qu'il lisait. Ils ont réussi à créer un prototype mais les cobayes finissaient par mourir, comme nous au départ. Ils avaient, apparemment, tenté de modifier un Iratus afin qu'il puisse libérer le Wraith, expliqua Mckay.

-Rodney, je déteste entendre le mot Iratus vous le savez, fit Sheppard.

-Apparemment ils voulaient que la…_bestiole_ fasse comme à son habitude sauf qu'elle diffuserait le rétrovirus à la place. »

…

…

« Les Wraiths ont réussi à se libérer…et à mener eux-mêmes des expériences sur les Anciens.

-*Dans le même genre que celles qu'ils ont faites sur certains Athosiens? Osa demander Teyla.

-On peut dire ça, lui répondit le scientifique. Apparemment ils ont dû partir et ont piégé le labo avant d partir à la guerre, dit-il sobrement. »

…

…

« Rodney venez on doit partir, hurla John qui se tenait prêt à appuyer sur le bouton lorsqu'ils partiraient.

-Encore quelques secondes, lui demanda le super égo, il y avait une info capitale là-dedans.

-On n'est même pas sûr de ce que vous téléchargez, si ça se trouve l'info est déjà dedans, cria-t-il alors que le Doc voyait quelques étincelles sur le panneau de contrôle. Il décida que le temps fut écoulé et retira sa tablette mais il n'eut pas le temps de partir qu'une violente explosion détruisit le panneau de contrôle et le propulsa directement contre le mur, John s'étant accroupis, la tête tournée pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion mais il eut le temps de crier un dernier mot. RODNEY! »

* * *

><p>…<strong>Et maintenant, la suite…<strong>

* * *

><p>Sheppard se dirigea vers lui, récupéra la tablette qui semblait endommagée et alla vers son ami. Il pouvait voir qu'il était sérieusement touché, son visage était très ensanglanté et de nombreux éclats avaient pénétré sa peau, ses pupilles fermés. Il tenta de sentir son pouls, très faible. Son regard dériva vers ses bras et son cœur se serra, les coupures semblaient profondes. Il défit sa chemise tentant de stopper l'hémorragie.<p>

-Rodney tenez bon! L'appela le militaire. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous lâcher. Il décida de le porter, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Bon sang ça c'est de l'exercice! Allez Rodney résistez on va rentrer. Il le posa au sol et appuya sur le bouton de téléportation et se téléporta à la surface avec le corps du scientifique inerte. Le flash l'aveugla légèrement mais il put rapidement se mettre en route.

-*John nous venons d'activer la porte où en êtes-vous? S'inquiéta l'Athosienne dans la radio. Il tenta difficilement de répondre.

-J'arrive! Mckay est sévèrement touché! Atlantis ici Sheppard, répondez, tenta de dire l'Américain sentant que le corps de son ami commençait à se faire sentir, mais la peur, l'adrénaline, lui donnaient la force de continuer.

-*Ici Woolsey que se passe-t-il colonel?

-Dites à Keller de rappliquer avec tout le matériel médical d'urgence. Rodney est gravement touché. Qu'elle prévoie un défibrillateur au cas où, s'exclama difficilement le colonel alors qu'il vit le Satédien arriver à sa hauteur et prendre doucement le corps inconscient du Canadien sur ses épaules.

-*Bien!

Ils déambulèrent dans la forêt pendant 2-3 minutes avant d'entendre une très forte explosion. John tressailli d'effroi en s'imaginant être resté quelques secondes de plus. Il parvint à arriver devant la porte des étoiles avec Ronon qui portait le blessé. Teyla était effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait, le colonel tenta de la rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule et ils franchirent le vortex et atteignirent Atlantis.

Jennifer et les autres médecins les attendaient devant la porte et se ruèrent vers le blessé, le sang de la jeune femme se glaçant en voyant son amoureux dans cet état. _Comment_? Fut le seul mot que put prononcer le commandant de la base alors qu'ils allongeaient le Docteur Mckay.

-On a trouvé un labo Ancien mais il était piégé. Rodney téléchargeait les données depuis le panneau de contrôle et avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il estimait vital quand…, tenta d'expliquer le militaire ne pouvant finir sa phrase, sa peur et ses émotions étant très fortes à cet instant.

-Emmenons-le vite à l'infirmerie, s'alarma le médecin. Rodney tiens bon! Reste avec moi!

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes après son arrivée à l'infirmerie, l'état du Docteur Mckay empira. Son cœur s'arrêta. Jennifer se dirigea instantanément vers lui et tenta de le ranimer, chose qu'elle parvint après plusieurs tentatives. Cependant, elle se doutait bien que la situation était très critique. C'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus et qu'elle ne savait pas pour l'instant s'il allait s'en sortir ou non.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans un cerveau brillant régnait une luminosité blanche aveuglante. Tellement aveuglante que la personne à l'intérieur mit au moins plusieurs minutes pour s'y acclimater.<p>

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Ça y est je suis mort? Je suis au paradis? Eh ben tu vois Rodney, t'es au paradis finalement, s'exprima le scientifique quelque peu content d'avoir atteint le paradis lui qui pensait plutôt aller en enfer. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à trouver une voie où aller.

-Désolée de vous décevoir Docteur Mckay, fit une voix féminine. _Une femme…pour m'accueillir? Mais cet endroit est parfait ma parole_! Il se retourna pour faire face à la voix.

-Euh…bonjour, balbutia tout bêtement le Canadien. La femme fit une moue faisant clairement comprendre à Mérédith qu'elle se foutait un peu de sa gueule. On se connaît non? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis celle que vous avez connue sous le nom de Morgane la Fée, lui répondit celle qui avait vécu sur Atlantis.

-J'ai entendu parler de vous. Vous êtes celle qui a combattu Adria non? Se remémora le scientifique. _J'ai lu le rapport sur elle, et puis comme je dois vous parler d'elle de toute façon autant le faire. Elle a aidé Daniel Jackson lorsqu'il est arrivé sur Atlantis pensant trouver le Graal. Elle s'est faite exilée par les Anciens pour avoir aidé l'archéologue. Elle a ensuite combattu Adria qui avait récupéré toute la puissance des Oriis après leur anéantissement et apparemment Morgane a gagné. Vala était canon aussi…mais Adria avait l'air encore plus canon. Mais bon j'ai déjà quelqu'un hélas. Quoi? Oh ça va ne me regardez pas comme ça vous feriez pareil_!

-Oui! _Elle est plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs Ganos Lal. Mais au fait ya un truc qui me chiffonne_.

-Et vous êtes encore en vie? Déclara l'allergique au citron, surprit de la revoir devant lui.

-J'ai reçu l'aide de mes confrères pour vaincre Adria, lui révéla l'Ancienne. _Ah les tricheurs! A part ça ils en font tout un mélodrame sur l'ascension et la non-interférence_.

-Oriiginal, fit le chef scientifique plutôt fier de sa blague à deux balles. Il vit la jeune femme faire un léger rictus, amusée. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Enfin ce n'est pas une question agressive hein.

-Nous sommes dans votre subconscient. Enfin, dans la deuxième vision de votre subconscient, la première était trop…personnelle, rougit l'Alteran.

-Oh…alors je suis…mort c'est ça? _Et voilà, on veut aider l'univers et au final on meurt comme un débile dans une explosion_.

-Vous êtes toujours en vie, affirma-t-elle. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça sent le « mais »._

-Mais? L'interrogea le scientifique sachant pertinemment qu'avec les Anciens il y avait _toujours _un « mais ».

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer, dévoila Ganos en se rapprochant d'elle, les deux bras tendus et ses doigts croisés entre eux.

-Un marché…à moi?

-Je ne pourrais que vous le proposer qu'une seule fois, continua celle qu'on va considérer comme « la vieille ».

-Si c'est une nouvelle femme désolé j'ai déjà du mal à en satisfaire une seule, fit le Canadien avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise tellement il venait de sortir une grosse connerie.

-Je vous propose l'ascension.

* * *

><p>A l'infirmerie, toute l'équipe s'était réfugiée aux côtés de leur ami, qui était soigné par Jennifer. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers eux en cherchant ses mots. John fut le premier à l'apercevoir et décida de se lever et prit la parole.<p>

-Alors? Dans quel état est-il? Jennifer inspira et expira avant de déballer ce qu'elle devait dire.

-Critique…, souffla-t-elle. Son cerveau a encaissé une bonne partie du choc qui a entraîné une commotion cérébrale. Il possède des lésions importantes à ce niveau qui m'inquiète. Il a également un poumon perforé, des éclats l'ont pénétré plus ou moins profondément mais l'un d'eux a causé une hémorragie. Je suis parvenu à la stopper. Sa colonne vertébrale n'a subît aucun dégât ce qui est…une chance mais sa tête est ce qui me préoccupe le plus en ce moment. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en sortira, je ne vous cache pas que c'est critique.

-Peut-il s'en sortir? S'inquiéta l'Athosienne. Elle souhaitait avoir un minimum d'espoir.

-S'il s'en sort, je doute qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle. Sa tête a été bien secouée. La seule nouvelle rassurante c'est sa colonne vertébrale qui n'est pas touchée. L'atmosphère se faisait très lourde pour tout le monde. La gorge de chacun s'était nouée et Ronon décidait de changer l'air. Tous fixaient son dos, c'était Teyla qui sentait également le besoin d'évacuer son esprit, qui se chargeait de le suivre. Le Colonel lui retenait le bras, la forçant à tourner son visage vers lui. Il lui transmettait l'espoir et l'assurance qu'il pouvait dans le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle quittait ensuite définitivement la pièce laissant Keller et Sheppard seuls avec leurs démons.

-Vous tenez le coup? Fit l'Américain en fendant le silence pesant.

-C'est difficile …et vous? Lui répondit la jeune médecin.

-Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû insister davantage pour repartir, se lamenta John.

-Vous ne pouviez rien faire… il y a encore de l'espoir.

-Teyla a disparu durant des jours sans qu'on ne l'abandonne. J'ai disparu aussi durant des jours sans que l'on m'abandonne et idem pour Ronon. Mais là…j'ai l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber, déclara le militaire en baissant la tête.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. C'était son choix. Il a changé, je ne l'ai pas connue lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, mais depuis que l'on s'est rencontré, j'ai vu comment il a évolué. Il était prêt à se sacrifier juste pour avoir une possibilité de sauver des millions de personnes.

-Vous avez raison!

-*Colonel Sheppard répondez s'il vous plaît, fit une voix avec un fort accent dans l'oreille de l'homme.

-Oui Radek?

-*Vous pourriez venir? J'ai trouvé quelque chose, s'exclama le Tchèque, sa voix grésillant quelque peu.

-J'arrive tout de suite. Tenez bon Jennifer, sourit-il difficilement avant de quitter la pièce la laissant en proie aux doutes et aux pensées les plus sombres.

* * *

><p>-L'ascension? Balbutia Mckay alors qu'il faisait face à la Lantienne. <em>J'ai déjà fait ça une fois je pourrais recommencer<em>. Pourquoi moi? Demanda-t-il alors que l'environnement changeait pour être le labo où il a subit l'explosion.

-Vous avez fait beaucoup pour notre magnifique cité, vous avez tenté de continuer nos travaux, vous avez tenté de réparer certaines de nos erreurs et vous avez tenté de vous sacrifier sans savoir si votre sacrifice allait servir. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne pourrais vous le proposer qu'une seule fois.

-Vous êtes une sorte de…Oma de Pégase? Comprit le Canadien lui lançant pourtant un regard quelque peu dédaigneux. _Pourquoi est-ce que c'est elle qui s'occupe moi et pas une jolie blonde aux_…

-On peut dire ça, l'interrompit Morgane. Il acquiesça, comprenant l'enjeu de la situation.

-Vous pouvez encore me ramener à la vie? _Question pertinente je sais mais je veux savoir si j'ai une chance de revenir dans mon corps si je refuse_.

-Oui, si vous refusez l'ascension, vous retrouverez votre corps en parfait état, affirma Ganos tandis que l'environnement changeait à nouveau pour être la baie où Mckay avait dit au revoir à John lorsqu'il avait failli mourir en oubliant tout ce qu'il savait.

-Pourquoi ça varie?

-C'est votre subconscient, apparemment il est aussi instable que vous, se moqua gentiment l'Ancienne. _Ah ben sympa_.

-Tiens vous avez le sens de l'humour pour une Ancienne. J'avais déjà essayé de faire l'ascension.

-Et vous y seriez parvenu si vous aviez été jusqu'au bout, ajouta la vieille.

-C'est pour ça que les autres ne disent rien? _Ils arrivent quand pour tout faire capoter comme à chaque fois?_

-En quelques sortes, acquiesça La Fée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, dans le labo?

-Vous aviez terminé de récupérer les données, mais il était trop tard, vous avez percuté le mur violemment. Je suis arrivée trop tard, je n'ai pas pu atténuer le choc comme je l'aurais souhaité.

-J'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose de vital dans ce labo, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Vous n'avez pas lu toute l'histoire Docteur Mckay, nous avons réussi à récupérer le contrôle, mais les Wraiths nous ont montré, malgré eux évidemment, un élément qui a fait basculer le projet Edhen, dévoila l'Atlante sous les yeux surpris de l'hôte.

-C'est ça, le projet Edhen?

-A la base oui, à partir des données que nous avions et des éléments que les Wraiths nous avaient fournis sans le savoir, nous avons pu créer un prototype, cependant, la guerre a tourné et ce projet n'a pu aboutir, déclara-t-elle en regardant au loin, le soleil couchant, une pureté sans pareille, Atlantis se retrouvait illuminée par les rayons décroissant du soleil.

-Et où est ce prototype?

-Sur une autre planète, nous en avons laissé les coordonnées dans les données que vous avez récupérées mais nous avions activé le programme d'autodestruction au cas où les Wraiths reviendraient dans le labo que vous aviez découvert. Mais nous avions créé une sécurité, confia la jeune femme d'apparence.

-Donc lorsque Sheppard s'est retrouvé téléporté à l'intérieur…, entama le scientifique.

-La sécurité a détecté qu'il avait le gêne des Anciens, conclut sagement Lal.

-Mais comment ça se fait que ça m'est pété à la tronche alors? Grogna méchamment l'homme à l'égo surdéveloppé.

-La sécurité n'était qu'un gain de temps supplémentaire, au cas où il aurait été sous le contrôle des Wraiths.

-Je vois. Et donc comme vous m'offrez l'ascension parce que vous ne m'avez pas protégé? Vous êtes d'une grande aide pour un ange gardien, Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique et quelque peu amer. _Ce n'est pas une gardienne ça c'est clair! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, quel gardien serait assez con pour vous laisser vous faire exploser un panneau à la figure? On n'est pas dans Dead Like Me non plus._

-Vous avez prouvé votre bonne foi et que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Vous méritiez l'ascension, je vous offre cette opportunité et aussi parce que…nous pouvons avoir besoin de vous.

-De moi?

-Vous comprendrez si vous acceptez. _Hey comment je peux être sûr du choix à faire si elle me dit rien? C'est bien une Alteran tiens_!

-Ça c'est du chantage ma chère, s'amusa-t-il en la pointant du doigt de ses yeux malicieux.

-Certes, mais je ne peux vous dévoiler quoi que ce soit, vous connaissez nos lois, même Daniel Jackson n'a rien pu dire sur ce qu'il a appris et Oma lui a effacé les informations dangereuses.

-Dangereuses? _Tout est toujours sujet au danger avec eux. Ya toujours un truc qui cloche ou une malédiction ou un truc qui a mal tourné ou un avertissement qu'on découvre une fois qu'il est trop tard ou…_

-Je vous en ai déjà trop dit Docteur, s'inclina la jeune femme d'apparence. _J'en apprendrais pas plus_.

-Est-ce que je pourrais parler aux vôtres si j'effectue l'ascension? _Et je pourrais enfin leur dire le fond de ma pensée sur leurs désastreuses expériences qui auraient pu réduire Atlantis en cendre à de nombreuses reprises._

-Ils ne vous écouteront pas! Vous n'êtes personne pour eux, répondit tristement l'ascensionnée avec un léger voile de tristesse que notre héros remarqua.

-J'ai sauvé leur si supérieure cité ainsi que leurs si supérieurs postérieurs d'ascensionnés! Ils peuvent au moins m'écouter, s'emporta le scientifique. _Je leur passerai le savon du siècle, que dis-je, du millénaire_!

-Faire l'ascension a un prix monsieur Mckay, expliqua la brune.

-Je sais, j'ai lu le rapport du Docteur Jackson sur son expérience là-haut. Mais on peut pourtant approcher la ligne sans que les Anciens n'interviennent.

-Le Docteur Jackson a été sauvé grâce à Oma, en aidant le Colonel O'neill, il a approché la ligne, lorsqu'il a voulu stopper Anubis grâce à ses pouvoirs, là, il a franchi la ligne.

-Pourtant, il avait approché la ligne en parlant à O'neill justement. Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit?

-Le conseil pensait qu'étant donné qu'Anubis avait bénéficié du savoir des Anciens, Daniel pouvait intervenir à un certain degré. Comme je vous le disais, il n'a franchi la ligne que lorsqu'il s'en est pris à Anubis, révéla-t-elle.

-Mais vous, Oma et j'en passe ont franchi la ligne également pourtant, constata le Canadien perspicace. _Je la tiens_!

-Il y a des exceptions, mais certains tolèrent un certain degré d'action. Oma, elle, a été punie pour avoir aidé Anubis à s'élever. C'est ce qui a conduit à ce qu'elle le voit, impuissante, imposer sa suprématie et les horreurs qu'il a faite.

-Je vois… J'ai une question qui me triture l'esprit depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les autres, pour tuer le temps? S'interrogea Mérédith sous le sourire de Ganos.

* * *

><p>John rejoignit Radek dans le labo de Rodney. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Il le salua d'un hochement de tête, le « bonjour » n'étant pas approprié dans ces circonstances. Zelenka se trouvait assis sur une chaise, ses yeux fixant l'ordinateur devant lui qui semblait tourner à plein régime.<p>

-Alors Radek? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé? Il se détourna enfin de sa machine pour le fixer avant de lui montrer du doigt ce qu'il voulait.

-Je n'ai qu'une base très moyenne de la langue des Anciens vous savez, dites-moi.

-Rodney avait raison, il y avait bien quelque chose concernant leurs recherches dans ce qu'il a trouvé. Ce projet a été baptisé Edhen.

-Ça fait penser au jardin d'Edhen…

-Je ne sais pas s'il y a un quelconque rapport, mais les Anciens ont écrit qu'ils avaient réussi à reprendre le contrôle et qu'en analysant les données récoltés par les Wraiths, ils avaient fait une découverte intéressante.

-De quel type?

-Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à créer un prototype sur une autre planète mais il y a différents types de codes, de brouillages et autres complexités Anciennes qui ralentissent ma progression, ça risque de me prendre un moment. En espérant qu'il y ait les coordonnées là-dedans.

-Je vais demander au Docteur Coleman de se pencher sur ce fameux projet Edhen dans la base de données d'Atlantis au cas où.

-Merci beaucoup. Sourit l Tchèque, alors des nouvelles de Rodney?

-C'est pas très bon, mais on garde espoir, admit le colonel. La mine de Radek s'assombrit. Vous tenez le coup?

-Je me noie dans ces données pour éviter de trop y penser, c'est qu'on s'y attache à cette tête de mule, ri-t-il doucement. Et vous?

-Je suis un militaire, on se dit qu'on est préparé, qu'on est un soldat et qu'on ne pleure jamais l'un des nôtres, mais on s'attache à des personnes, alors lorsqu'un accident arrive, on redevient humain, déballa John la tête s'inclinant vers le sol avant de finir sa tirade, de saluer sobrement Zelenka et de partir.

* * *

><p>Woolsey avait reporté le débriefing à une date indéterminé, il était également très préoccupé par ce qui était arrivé au Docteur Mckay. Il se demandait comment pouvait-il changer les choses, mais il eut beau évaluer des possibilités, aucune n'était viable et n'était à prendre. Il fallait laisser le cours du temps faire son chemin et le destin son devoir.<p>

Teyla, elle, était dans sa chambre, elle s'était défoulée au gymnase, en compagnie de Ronon, tous les deux avaient été d'une grande violence, ne se retenant pas, leur rage et leur tristesse se dévoilant de par leurs coups. Ils n'avaient aucune blessure, fort heureusement, ils savaient juste qu'ils avaient besoin d'évacuer leurs esprits.

Ronon avait eu une vie compliquée, il avait vu son peuple se faire décimer, il espérait, en venant sur Atlantis, qu'il pourrait cette fois-ci aider les autres. Mais pourtant, la mort rôdait toujours, et aujourd'hui encore, après Carson, elle semblait être venue pour prendre un autre membre irremplaçable de la cité.

Radek continuait de travailler sur les données qu'il avait récupérées grâce à Mckay. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre ce qui s'était produit sur la planète. Il se forçait à déchiffrer les données, malgré ses pensées. Il s'était rendu une fois au chevet de son ami, lui parlant alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son supérieur ne l'entendait pas, mais il s'en fichait. Il _voulait_ que son ami sache qu'il l'appréciait même si le Canadien n'était qu'un enfoiré égocentrique en plus d'être d'un parfait hlupák. (1)

Jennifer, elle, ne voulait pas se résoudre à perdre espoir. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses étranges depuis son arrivée, en conséquence, elle ne se résignerait pas à abandonner son amour. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour le sauver. Il était extrêmement arrogant et blessant parfois, également maladroit et c'était cette dernière facette de lui qui l'avait attirée chez lui. Ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler imperceptiblement, partaient puis revenaient ensuite, la perturbant dans son travail. Elle avait eu fort à faire pour ses débuts, elle avait réussi malgré l'aide du Docteur Mckay, ironie du sort, à sauver le Docteur Weir. Ici, elle espérait parvenir à en faire de même, mais elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde ce qui se passait dans le subconscient de son patient.

* * *

><p>Mckay réfléchissait, il redoutait les choix, il savait que ça impliquait toujours une contrepartie désagréable. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas abandonner Jennifer parce qu'il l'aimait, Jeannie parce que c'était sa sœur et qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu renouer des liens avec elle, John parce qu'il était son meilleur ami, Teyla parce qu'il l'avait aidé à accoucher, Ronon parce que…c'était Ronon, Radek parce qu'il s'amusait bien avec lui malgré tout. Il pensait aussi à ceux dont il avait oublié le nom parce qu'il s'en foutait royalement et de ceux qu'il avait oublié le nom parce qu'il n'avait pas la mémoire des noms.<p>

De l'autre côté, il réfléchissait à l'ascension, tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre, tout ce savoir, ces pouvoirs, il avait toujours eu l'envie de savoir qu'est-ce qu'on ressentait quand on passait à l'étape suivante et surtout comment il mènerait sa vie une fois évolué. Il pourrait aussi veiller sur ses proches de là-haut, enfin là-haut, c'était une façon de parler hein vous l'aviez compris. Et puis…fini les piqûres de moustique, les mouches aliens avalées de travers, les allergies et tout ça.

-Docteur Mckay? L'interpela l'Ancienne qui apparaissait dans son dos, le soleil couchant sur Atlantis étant toujours sa vision du subconscient. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Euh…oui? Balbutia-t-il, _toujours aussi blanche celle-là_.

-Vous avez fait un choix? Demanda celle qui avait vaincu Adria.

-Vous…vous serez là pour me guider? _On dirait que je parle comme un gosse de 5 ans c'est horrible. Elle doit me prendre pour un débile_. Son visage se baissa, honteux et rougissant.

-Bien sûr, sourit timidement Ganos en s'approchant de lui.

-Comment dois-je procéder?

-Les voies sont propre à chacun mais convergent toutes à l'ascension, fit la « jeune » brune sur un ton mystérieux. _Bah tiens voilà le genre de phrase typique d'Ancien_.

-Vous voulez faire votre Oma? S'amusa le scientifique en s'asseyant sur le bord, ses jambes lui faisant mal. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire légèrement.

-Dites-le à vos amis, déclara Morgane.

Le soleil tomba subitement, laissant place aux lunes de la nouvelle Lantia. Elles se reflétaient dans l'eau et leur lueur était à contempler sans fin. Elles surplombaient l'océan, le ciel également clairsemé d'étoiles. Une ombre prit place à ses côtés, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner de qui il s'agissait.

-Rodney? Fit l'ombre, surprise de se retrouver à ce moment précis, à cet endroit, avec cette personne.

-Ecoutez, John. Je n'ai…pas beaucoup de temps, révéla-t-il.

-Alors vous allez…mourir? Cru comprendre le colonel alors qu'il s'asseye aux côtés du Canadien, une bière apparaissant comme par magie. _Hey sympa ce subconscient, je peux peut-être avoir mes pancakes! _Il attendit quelques instants, les pancakes n'arrivant toujours pas. _Arnaque de subconscient_! Il décida de prendre la parole afin de rompre le silence pesant qui a suivi la question de son ami.

-Pas exactement. Vous vous souvenez de la fée Morgane?

-Celle qui avait vécu ici? Se demanda le militaire en buvant une gorgée, et sous le regard suppliant de son collègue, lui passa la bière qu'il prit aussitôt. _Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il comprenne_.

-Oui. Elle me propose l'ascension.

-Vous? L'ascension? Se moque gentiment le chef des opérations militaires d'Atlantis.

-Hey ne vous moquez pas! J'aurais pu atteindre l'ascension avec leur machine à ascension, se défendit violemment monsieur super égo.

-Et vous acceptez? Comprit le soldat.

-Oui.

-Vous tiendrez le coup?

-Je l'espère. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur vous. Enfin, sur toute l'équipe, se rattrapa-t-il finalement.

-Vous allez le dire à Jennifer?

-Forcément…, se retint Mérédith. Il appréhendait ça et l'autre le savait. Dans les données que j'ai récoltées, il y a les coordonnées de la planète où les Anciens auraient envoyé leur prototype Edhen.

-Merci Rodney, le salua le jeune homme. Alors c'est un au revoir? En déduisit l'Américain.

-C'est un au revoir, John, acquiesça le docteur.

-Prends soin de toi, sourit amèrement le colonel.

-Toi aussi! Oh et…dis à Radek que…, le temps se suspendit quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne, non, laisse je lui dirais, se mit à rire le Canadien sous les yeux fuyants de son ami.

-Au revoir, Rodney, conclut-t-il difficilement, sa gorge se nouant douloureusement.

-Merci pour tout, Colonel Sheppard, lui rendit le chef scientifique avant que ledit colonel ne se réveille de son siège, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le corps allongé de son ami, une dernière fois, appréhendant la suite. Il appela ses autres amis à le rejoindre, laissant Keller discuter avec le scientifique.

* * *

><p>L'environnement de son subconscient changea, il trouva ce nouvel endroit, adéquat. La forme du Docteur Keller se matérialisa face à lui, il pouvait voir son dos, et, naturellement, ses yeux dérivèrent logiquement vers le bas. <em>Oh ça va on peut profiter une dernière fois et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était une fiction classée M! Elle semblait fatiguée en déduisait Mckay. Elle avait dû pleurer et rester à son chevet un long moment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans son subconscient à réfléchir.<em>

-Jennifer…, articula le patient alors qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit ce genre de choses. C'était étrange.

-Rodney? Où suis-je? Demanda la jeune médecin pas très à l'aise.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas? C'est là où je t'ai sauvée, que tu m'as proposé sournoisement de m'inviter à boire un verre, sourit tendrement le scientifique s'approchant doucement de son corps qu'il enlaça. _Oh boy que ça va me manquer cette odeur. Bon je viendrais te voir de temps en temps surtout quand tu seras totalement n_…

-Je m'en souviens oui, rougit-elle doucement. _C'est mignon_. Pourquoi suis-je ici?

-J'ai pris une décision, Jennifer, commença le scientifique. Il vit aussitôt le regard de sa compagne trouver le sien, comprenant ce qu'il avait décidé.

-Tu vas…mourir? N'osa pas demander la jeune femme, sentant les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux, sa vision se troublant mais elle lutta.

-Je vais effectuer l'ascension. Je t'en ai parlé une fois, tu te souviens? Lui rappela son petit ami.

-Oui, souffla Keller en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux qui la réconfortait de ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Ne crois surtout pas que je t'abandonne Jennifer, je te protègerais, au contraire, rassura le Docteur.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix?

-C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, d'une certaine manière. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras continuer ta vie sans moi, mais sache, que jamais je n'oublierais ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces 5 ans, et surtout pas chaque instant que j'ai passé à tes côtés, lui confia le scientifique.

-Tu reviendras? Voulu se rassurer l'Humaine.

-C'est complexe, là-haut, mais ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir, ma chérie. Lui-même ne sût s'il allait pouvoir la revoir. Mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Tu me promets de revenir au moins une fois? Renifla sa compagne, les mains de Mckay caressant doucement son dos, cela l'apaisa.

-Je te le promets, jura-t-il.

-Tu me manqueras, Mérédith, sourit timidement la médecin.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, soupira Rodney, impuissant, avant de se séparer d'elle à contrecœur, une lumière blanche aveuglante commença à les entourer, alors, elle comprit.

-Au revoir!

-Au revoir, Jennifer, conclut le Canadien avant que le brouillard lumineux aveugla totalement sa petite amie.

La médecin se retrouva tout à coup devant le lit du scientifique, elle se plaça devant lui, prit la main de Ronon à sa gauche, et celle de John à sa droit, ceux-ci prenant la main de Radek, Woolsey puis Teyla. Le corps du Docteur Mckay s'illumina, avant que cette lumière ne s'élève dans la pièce jusqu'à disparaître dans la nuit étoilée et que l'ordinateur de Radek s'activa et où s'inscrivirent une série de 7 symboles.

* * *

><p><strong>…A suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p>Hlupák (1) = idiot en tchèque, merci traducteur.<p>

Voilà le deuxième chapitre réécris, la nouvelle trame est insérée, les personnes qui ont lu les deux connaissent donc la différence. Voilà le vrai début de cette fiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, bonne journée,

A bientôt,

Pf59.


	3. 3 - La rencontre

**Titre :** Edhen

**Auteur :** pf59

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Humour, drame, romance.

**Période temporelle :** Avant le dernier épisode la série

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi tant pis

**Résumé :** « Je vais mourir! Je suis foutu, je vais mourir! » Voilà ce que se disait le Docteur Mckay. Mais il y avait une autre solution qui impliquait des conséquences et Atlantis allait entrer dans une nouvelle ère grâce à lui.

**Note :** La totale refonte continue mais tout n'est pas encore nouveau dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Edhen chapitre 3 – La rencontre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment, dans Stargate Atlantis:<strong>

« Rodney venez on doit partir, hurla John qui se tenait prêt à appuyer sur le bouton lorsqu'ils partiraient.

-Encore quelques secondes, lui demanda le super égo, il y avait une info capitale là-dedans.

-On n'est même pas sûr de ce que vous téléchargez, si ça se trouve l'info est déjà dedans, cria-t-il alors que le Doc voyait quelques étincelles sur le panneau de contrôle. Il décida que le temps fut écoulé et retira sa tablette mais il n'eut pas le temps de partir qu'une violente explosion détruisit le panneau de contrôle et le propulsa directement contre le mur, John s'étant accroupis, la tête tournée pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion mais il eut le temps de crier un dernier mot. RODNEY! »

…

…

« Je suis celle que vous avez connue sous le nom de Morgane la Fée, lui répondit celle qui avait vécu sur Atlantis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Enfin ce n'est pas une question agressive hein.

-Nous sommes dans votre subconscient. Vous êtes toujours en vie, affirma-t-elle.

-Mais? L'interrogea le scientifique.

-Je vous propose l'ascension. »

…

…

« Peut-il s'en sortir? S'inquiéta l'Athosienne. Elle souhaitait avoir un minimum d'espoir.

-S'il s'en sort, je doute qu'il n'ait aucune séquelle. Sa tête a été bien secouée. La seule nouvelle rassurante c'est sa colonne vertébrale qui n'est pas touchée. »

…

…

« Vous avez prouvé votre bonne foi et que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Vous méritiez l'ascension, je vous offre cette opportunité et aussi parce que…nous pouvons avoir besoin de vous.

-De moi?

-Vous comprendrez si vous acceptez. »

…

…

« J'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose de vital dans ce labo, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Vous n'avez pas lu toute l'histoire Docteur Mckay, nous avons réussi à récupérer le contrôle, mais les Wraiths nous ont montré, malgré eux évidemment, un élément qui a fait basculer le projet Edhen, dévoila l'Atlante sous les yeux surpris de l'hôte.

-C'est ça, le projet Edhen?

-A la base oui, à partir des données que nous avions et des éléments que les Wraiths nous avaient fournis sans le savoir, nous avons pu créer un prototype, cependant, la guerre a tourné et ce projet n'a pu aboutir, déclara-t-elle.

-Et où est ce prototype?

-Sur une autre planète, nous en avons laissé les coordonnées dans les données que vous avez récupérées. »

…

…

« Est-ce que je pourrais parler aux vôtres si j'effectue l'ascension? _Et je pourrais enfin leur dire le fond de ma pensée sur leurs désastreuses expériences qui auraient pu réduire Atlantis en cendre à de nombreuses reprises._

-Ils ne vous écouteront pas! Vous n'êtes personne pour eux, répondit tristement l'ascensionnée avec un léger voile de tristesse que notre héros remarqua.

-J'ai sauvé leur si supérieure cité ainsi que leurs si supérieurs postérieurs d'ascensionnés! Ils peuvent au moins m'écouter, s'emporta le scientifique. »

…

…

« Vous avez fait un choix? Demanda celle qui avait vaincu Adria.

-Vous…vous serez là pour me guider? _On dirait que je parle comme un gosse de 5 ans c'est horrible. Elle doit me prendre pour un débile_. Son visage se baissa, honteux et rougissant.

-Bien sûr, sourit timidement Ganos en s'approchant de lui. »

…

…

« Merci Rodney, le salua le jeune homme. Alors c'est un au revoir? En déduisit l'Américain.

-C'est un au revoir, John, acquiesça le docteur. »

…

…

« Tu me promets de revenir au moins une fois? Renifla sa compagne, les mains de Mckay caressant doucement son dos, cela l'apaisa.

-Je te le promets, jura-t-il.

-Tu me manqueras, Mérédith, sourit timidement la médecin.

-Au revoir!

-Au revoir, Jennifer, conclut le Canadien avant que le brouillard lumineux aveugla totalement sa petite amie.

La médecin se retrouva tout à coup devant le lit du scientifique, elle se plaça devant lui, prit la main de Ronon à sa gauche, et celle de John à sa droit, ceux-ci prenant la main de Radek, Woolsey puis Teyla. Le corps du Docteur Mckay s'illumina, avant que cette lumière ne s'élève dans la pièce jusqu'à disparaître dans la nuit étoilée et que l'ordinateur de Radek s'activa et où s'inscrivirent une série de 7 symboles. »

* * *

><p>…<strong>Et maintenant, la suite…<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce fut Ronon qui quitta la pièce le premier, rejoint par Woolsey, puis Teyla. Radek pris son ordinateur et s'en alla à son tour, John et Jennifer se fixèrent, se comprirent et se séparèrent et savaient que le tempérament de Rodney leur laissait croire qu'ils le retrouveraient rapidement.<p>

Zelenka retourna dans le labo de Mckay, il laisserait ce nom puisqu'il savait que son ami n'aurait pas accepté qu'il prenne le nom du Tchèque. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et aperçu la série de symboles. Bien qu'il exprimât en Tchèque, nous avons pu traduire malgré tout ce qu'il a dit:

-Non d'un pigeon voyageur, sacré Mckay!

* * *

><p>De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir clairement la cité d'Atlantis, mais sa vision avait changé. Il voyait parfaitement, il semblait comprendre tout ce qui l'entourait. Il souhaitait se rendre en salle de contrôle et il s'y rendait en quelques secondes. <em>Je vole Jack, je vole<em>, songeait le Canadien. Son regard dérivait dans toute la salle. Il se concentrait sur la porte des étoiles, cherchant à tout connaître de cette technologie, les informations fusaient dans sa tête, tellement d'informations lui venaient qu'il lui fallait pourtant les trier. Il lui faudrait du temps avait dit sa Oma. _Et j'ai même pas mal au crâne_! Ricana-t-il intérieurement.

_Quelles sensations! C'est…étrange. J'ai accès à une telle connaissance, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout est si confus, je me sens…en fait je me sens bien, je ne ressens aucune douleur et…oh bon sang ça fait des heures que j'ai rien mangé. Je meurs de…ah ben non j'ai pas faim_.

-Docteur Mckay? Entendit le scientifique. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, non pas parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs, mais simplement parce qu'il connaissait tout simplement la voix.

-Enfin vous voilà, se plaignit le tout nouvel ascensionné.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop déstabilisé? Il n'est pas rare que certaines personnes sensibles soient surprises de tous ces changements.

-Moi, une personne sensible? _N'importe quoi! Elle se prend pour qui cette vieille? Non mais_! C'est une expérience très différente. On peut tout contrôler, je peux comprendre un tas de choses sans effort, bien que la masse d'information soit infinie, tenta d'expliquer l'humain en parcourant la cité comme il le faisait, mais à la différence que les autres ne pouvaient le voir. _Ça aussi c'est génial, personne ne peut venir m'emmerder_!

-Vous manquez de pratique, révéla la Lantienne qui déambulait à ses côtés.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela serait aussi…étrange. Je veux dire, si je marche réellement, je peux avoir mal aux pieds, être essoufflé, mais si je laisse juste mon esprit naviguer, je ne ressens rien c'est…très étrange, balbutia le Canadien.

-N'est étrange que ce qui n'est pas assimilé, répondit l'Alteran, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

-Niveau transport ça ne ressemble en rien de l'idée que j'ai pu m'en faire.

-Et encore, vers d'autres planètes, le voyage est différent, souligna la « vieille ». L'ascension a ses qualités.

-Et mes pouvoirs? Comment je les utilise? Demanda l'allergique au citron en arrivant pile dans le bureau de Radek qui venait de faire venir Sheppard et Woolsey pour leur montrer les symboles.

-Concentration et précision. Mais ce n'est pas l'heure, dit-elle. Cependant, l'élève était pressé et se tournait vers Radek qui avait son stylo dans sa main, _concentration et…précision_! D'un seul coup, l'encre du stylo s'éjecta directement sur la blouse blanche du Tchèque sous le regard surpris et amusé des chefs militaire et de la cité.

- Rah bon sang c'est pas vrai, s'emporta Zelenka qui retira sa blouse blanche avant de se diriger vers la table où se trouva celle de rechange mais il ne put voir que Mckay avait déplacé le stylo sur la trajectoire du pauvre docteur qui s'écrasa de tout son long sur le sol dans un vacarme retentissant sous les yeux choqués des deux autres membres présents.

-Rodney! Le gronda Morgane.

-Quoi? Je fais une expérience. Je n'interfère pas, se défendit le scientifique tandis que Zelenka se relevait non sans lâcher quelques jurons dans sa langue natale.

-Rodney, se lamenta La Fée.

-Vous pouvez m'accorder une faveur?

-Ça dépend.

-J'aimerais discuter avec quelqu'un…, déclara le docteur l'air sérieux de nouveau présent sur son visage rassurait l'Ancienne qui comprenait qu'ils ne craindraient rien.

-Soit! Mais après il faut absolument que je vous prépare, l'arrêta l'institutrice.

-Me préparer à quoi?

-Après une interminable discussion qui semblait n'en plus finir, j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir une audience auprès du conseil Ancien.

* * *

><p>Quoi de plus difficile? Il détestait écrire ce genre de choses. Surtout lorsque ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire son rapport, aussi difficile soit-il. Alors, John Sheppard le rédigeait. Racontant les détails de l'incident, de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais c'est une fois arrivé aux lignes délicates, qu'il laissait son esprit divaguer vers des souvenirs. C'était sa radio qui le sortait de ses pensées, il était demandé au labo de Mckay. En arrivant, il était avec Woolsey. Zelenka leur expliqua qu'il avait trouvé cette combinaison de 7 symboles inscrite dans l'ordinateur.<p>

Il avait aussi vu comment Zelenka s'était payé l'encre et ramassé au sol. Cependant, John remarqua la tâche de la blouse et sourit. Il se souvenait des « cours » qu'il prenait avec le Canadien, ce dernier, lui montrant l'alphabet et comment s'écrivait leurs noms. Il avait souri puisqu'il savait que c'était ce dernier qui avait fait exprès d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, enfin non plutôt une, à son Tchèque préféré. En effet, sur la blouse, les initiales du scientifique au super égo étaient inscrites en Ancien. Il savait, au fond de lui, que son ancien équipier n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Après cet épisode, Woolsey se tourna vers le colonel.

-Vous partirez sur la planète dans 3 jours, prenez du repos, nous en avons tous besoin, déclara doucement RW.

-Oui monsieur, merci, le salua l'Américain

-Docteur Zelenka vous irez avec eux.

-Bien Monsieur Woolsey, accepta le scientifique avant que le chef d'Atlantis ne partit dans ses quartiers tandis que John rejoignit les siens.

* * *

><p>-Bon sang je vais être en retard, stressa une voix féminine lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle se décida à ouvrir, posant au sol ses affaires qu'elle eut en main. Elle rangea les derniers jouets qui traînaient encore. Elle alla enfin ouvrir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la personne qui se tint devant elle.<p>

-Bonjour, Jeannie, fit la personne face à elle, le visage légèrement triste.

-Mérédith? Mais qu'est-ce que…quand es-tu revenu? Sourit la sœur, très surprise avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je peux rentrer? C'est…important, demanda le Canadien.

-Bien sûr, s'inclina Mme Miller, le laissant passer refermant ensuite la porte derrière lui. Ils s'assirent dans le fauteuil, le visage de son frère très triste la rendit anxieuse. _Ça va être difficile je le sens_… Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ecoute, je…il s'est passé quelque chose, commença le super égo allergique aux enfants. _Je suis Canadien, utiliser le mot enfant est plus approprié qu'un mot familier que vous utilisez_.

-Sur Atlantis? Comprit la jeune mère.

-Oui!

-Notre planète est menacée? T'as encore détruit un système solaire? T'as enfin trouvé une femme qui supporte ton sale caractère? S'emporta-t-elle. _Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on me rappelle que j'ai accidentellement détruit 5/6__e__ d'un système solaire?_

-Jeannie, Jeannie, tenta de calmer Mckay, laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît.

-Excuse-moi, respira la scientifique. Je t'écoute!

-Merci. J'étais en mission sur une planète, nous sommes tombés sur un labo abandonné. Il était de la même architecture qu'Atlantis. J'étais un peu excité, l'adrénaline montait en moi, _j'avais une pu**** d'ér_...

-Il était donc construit par les Anciens c'est ça? Comprit l'hôte.

-En effet. J'ai commencé à étudier les données du panneau de contrôle et…c'est là que j'ai découvert que le labo avait été piégé.

-Oh non…, souffla-t-elle.

-Il y a quelques explosions, la chaleur était insoutenable mais je voulais rester pour récupérer toutes les informations qu'ils menaient dans ce labo et…une explosion m'a touché de plein fouet, révéla l'élevé.

-Mais tu t'en es bien sorti, s'apercevait Jeannie.

-Hélas non, j'étais grièvement touché, je n'en serais pas sorti indemne sans l'intervention d'une personne qui a effectué l'ascension. Je t'ai parlé de ça une fois tu te souviens?

-Oui, elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement, l'appréhension et l'inquiétude s'insinuant dans tout son être.

-Et…elle m'a proposé de choisir entre vivre…ou effectuer l'ascension. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…j'ai atteint le plan de conscience supérieur, dévoila enfin l'ancien chef scientifique de la cité.

-Donc tu n'es plus…, elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, peu sûre de vouloir le dire et sans même comprendre réellement ce qu'il est devenu.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment celui que j'étais.

-Mais pourtant tu es là, en chair et en os, constata sa sœur.

-Tu me vois comme tel parce que j'ai le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de ce que je veux. _Oui je peux prendre l'apparence d'une plante comme Chloé Armstrong dans Stargate Universe si je veux. Oui je sais ça n'est pas encore arrivé mais j'ai atteint un plan de conscience supérieur, je suis plus intelligent, j'ai tous les pouvoirs._

-Donc tu es toujours vivant mais…

-…Mais je n'ai plus de corps physique, dévoila Rodney. Seul mon esprit, mon âme enfin…tout ça quoi reste en vie, dit-il en se montrant lui tout entier, mais à un plan de conscience supérieur.

-Tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour me le dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, il existe une loi, là-haut, qui stipule que je ne peux pas interférer dans la vie d'une race d'un plan de conscience inférieur comme je le fais actuellement.

-Pourtant tu le fais.

-C'est une entorse au règlement on va dire. C'est compliqué, on peut agir, certes, mais jusqu'à un certain point, si l'on franchit la ligne, nous le payons très cher, expliqua le super égo.

-En effet c'est…complexe, cru comprendre la mère de Madison.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'avais dit à Woolsey, quelques semaines avant mon ascension, que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais à même de continuer ce que j'ai accompli là-bas, lui révéla le Canadien.

-Mais j'ai une vie ici, j'ai Madison, et Kaleb, elle se leva brusquement sous la colère, elle comprit le geste de son frère, l'envie fut là, mais elle hésita, intérieurement. _Ah ouais c'est vrai y avait Kaleb aussi je me disais bien que j'oubliais quelqu'un. Quoi? On peut être évolué et avoir des oublis de temps en temps_.

-T'es bien venue sur Atlantis pourtant, se remémora le Docteur.

-Mais je ne comptais pas faire un séjour de longue durée là-bas, fit Jeannie en élevant le ton.

-Si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais rejoindre Atlantis. Le Dédale est reparti mais on peut encore t'envoyer via une planète proche de sa trajectoire, si tu changes d'avis, préviens Carter. Et puis, Zelenka déprimerait sans un ou une Mckay pour l'embêter, sourit son frère. Elle semblait prendre conscience de ce qu'il lui proposait. Pouvait-elle autant laisser ses proches à une galaxie d'écart?

-Je réfléchirais sérieusement. Je te le promets. _Et pis ils me doivent bien une faveur vu combien de fois j'ai sauvé Atlantis_.

-Merci! Avant de partir, je veux que tu saches…que même si j'ai été un idiot de frère durant des années, depuis que l'on s'est revu, je m'en voulais de t'avoir abandonné Jeannie et…je suis désolé, se lamenta le scientifique.

-C'est rien. C'est du passé maintenant, le réconforta sa sœur en s'approchant de lui et le prenant dans ses bras. Hey mais t'es physique, s'exclama la jeune femme en le touchant un peu partout pour vérifier.

-Oui, je peux malgré tout.

-T'aurais pas perdu du poids? Ricana la mère.

-L'avantage de l'ascension et de ses pouvoirs, fit le plus égocentrique des deux en souriant.

-Rodney! Intervint Morgane en apparaissant qu'à ce dernier. Il est temps!

-J'arrive, râla-t-il pour l'Ancienne en s'écartant de sa sœur qui semblait perdue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh rien, c'est…une amie, se justifia l'évolué. _Je ne peux pas lui dire qui elle est…Et puis elle est là. Oh arrêtez de me fixer avec ces yeux de Lantien j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal_.

-Tu t'es fait une amie? Fit la sœur, incrédule de voir son idiot de frère ami avec une fille.

-On peut dire ça. Il put voir les yeux de sa diabolique Jeannie se plisser pour essayer de le sonder. _Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_?

-Et elle est comment? Trancha Mme Miller, il entendit Ganos Lal étouffer un rire. _Roh tout de suite! Elle est belle et alors? C'est une vieille quoi! Elle a 10000ans comme la Reine d'Angleterre! Un vrai Wraith cette femme d'ailleurs_!

-Ben…, bredouilla pitoyablement le Canadien.

-Mérédith! Elle lui asséna un coup de poing magistral dans l'épaule. T'es en couple je te signale! _C'est compliqué… Hey! Pourquoi elle se marre Morgane? Ah je vois… Mérédith_!

-Mais je ne l'aime pas! Certes elle est belle mais elle a 10000ans c'est une vieille, se rattrapa le super égo avant de comprendre sa connerie. Non, enfin je…

-Rodney, elle le refrappa lui lançant un regard noir. _Quel manque de tact je fais parfois_…_ Pourtant…elle étouffe encore un rire. J'espère ne pas l'avoir offensé_.

-Et puis…renoncer à Jennifer…c'était très difficile, elle restera toujours dans mon cœur.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle va?

-Ça va, souffla celui qui venait de faire l'ascension. Il entendit n raclement de gorge. Il se retourna vers l'Alteran qui insista d'un regard. Bon…ben, tu embrasseras Madison et…Kaleb de ma part, fit le garçon en prenant sa sœur une dernière fois, savourant cet instant qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus. _J'ai tout sacrifié, toute ma vie, pour faire mon ascension. Mais en y regardant, ça en vaut la peine. J'ai accès à tellement de connaissances. Les Asgards, les Anciens, le 9__e__ chevron qui m'intriguait beaucoup. Tout ça en valait la peine_.

-Promis, sourit la brillante matheuse.

-Au revoir, Jeannie!

-Au revoir, Mérédith. Prends soin de toi!

-Promis! Il se détacha d'elle, son corps commençant à briller. _Je commence à avoir l'habitude de faire ça en fait_. Il finit par disparaître dans un ultime salut. Il se tourna ensuite vers Morgane. Alors?

-Vous allez rencontrer le haut-conseil, mais vous devez être fin prêt pour les affronter. Certains sont très venimeux.

* * *

><p>Trois jours, voilà trois jours qui avaient passés depuis les derniers évènements. Rodney se faisait une joie immense, ironie ou non, c'est comme vous le sentez, de voir le haut-conseil Ancien. Il ne trouvait pourtant pas le temps long même s'il devait connaître les membres face à qui il allait parler.<p>

Jeannie avait réfléchit durant plusieurs heures. Elle tournait la demande de son frère en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait tellement à apprendre. Elle s'était dit que, finalement, elle pouvait faire plaisir à son frère et aller sur Atlantis. Elle contactait Carter, elle rejoignait le SGC puis le Dédale qui prenait la direction de Pégase le lendemain.

Durant ces trois jours, Atlantis avait dû se résoudre à ne pas trop penser au Docteur Mckay. Ils savaient qu'il n'était pas mort, et c'était d'autant plus difficile. Il était enfin temps de partir en mission, la fameuse mission du projet Edhen. L'équipe se tenait dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Bien, on est prêt, lança le colonel au chef.

-Bonne chance, lui répondit le supérieur.

-J'ai envie de casser du Wraith, déclara froidement l'ancien runner.

-Ronon! Souffla la jeune Athosienne désapprouvant la familiarité de ces termes.

-Quoi? J'ai besoin de me défouler, renchérit Dex.

-Je sais, soupira la mère.

-Allez on y va, ordonna John.

-Activez la porte Chett, s'exclama l'homme dégarni en s'adressant en fait à Chuck.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous colonel? Intervint un certain petit homme peu rassuré qui se tenait derrière ses trois nouveaux coéquipiers tandis que le vortex venait de se former.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Radek, tenta de rassurer le militaire.

-C'est ma première mission ultra importante, il est normal que j'angoisse, affirma le Tchèque en nettoyant une dernière fois ses lunettes.

-Tout se passera bien, vous verrez, fit l'Américain.

-Vous vous êtes souvent dit ça, mais ça s'est vérifié à combien de reprises? Il va nous arriver quelque chose! Et qui s'occupera de la cité pendant mon absence?

-…, c'est sur ce manque de répondant que l'équipe franchit l'horizon des évènements. Ils arrivèrent sur une planète…Ah quel miracle, une forêt!

Sur Atlantis, une communication parvint à Amélia qui la transmit directement à Monsieur Woolsey dans son bureau.

-Ici Richard Woolsey, s'exclama-t-il.

-Ici le Colonel Caldwell du Dédale, nous vous informons que nous venons d'entrer dans la galaxie de Pégase et que nous avons une cargaison à vous déposer d'urgence, dévoila le chef du vaisseau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Jeannie Miller, la sœur de Mckay. Lorsque nous trouverons une planète viable, nous vous la transfèreront.

-Bien, merci et bonne route Colonel, conclut le commandant de la cité.

* * *

><p>L'atmosphère semblait lourde, pesante, alors que l'homme s'avançait vers la salle du haut-conseil. <em>J'ai passé 3 jours à me faire expliquer le fonctionnement du conseil, comment ils sont et j'en passe… enfin la notion du temps disparaît quand vous faites l'ascension. Vous n'avez plus faim, plus soif, plus de fatigue, de mal de tête, de nausées. J'ai beaucoup appris avec Ganos, c'est une femme charmante, et puis elle a le sens de l'humour. Elle a aussi un charme très…intéressant<em>.

-Ça va aller? S'enquit Morgane.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, lui sourit le scientifique alors qu'ils se tenaient devant les portes de la salle de conférence d'Atlantis, _adéquat comme environnement_.

-J'ai des milliers d'années d'expérience, ricana-t-elle. N'oubliez pas…

-…Ils me regarderont de haut, je sais. Un peu comme vous, nargua l'Humain.

-Mckay, soupira la vieille alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. _Logique que lorsqu'on pénètre c'est dans quelque chose_. _Quoi? Roh vous êtes étonnés pour un rien ma parole_. Les yeux dudit Mckay vinrent chercher chaque membre du conseil réuni pour l'occasion.

Il reconnut immédiatement Janus, le fameux scientifique grâce à qui, Atlantis avait survécu à l'inondation ET à la première attaque des Wraiths après leur réveil, d'une certaine manière tout du moins.

A sa gauche, se trouva une femme, ses cheveux lui arrivèrent aux hanches mais elle devait tirer vers la cinquantaine, il s'agissait de la conseillère, Deanna.

A côté d'elle se trouva l'homme le plus intimidant, le responsable tactique et des forces humaines, Degra. Chauve avec des yeux que notre Canadien croyait capable d'envoyer des décharges électriques rien que par la pensée.

Celui qui fut le médecin et biologiste en chef d'Atlantis, _très arrogant_ avait déclaré Ganos Lal, à propos du Docteur De Lancie.

Enfin, celui qui fut le second de Moros (c'est-à-dire Merlin pour les intimes), qui était mort maintenant, sembla assez baraqué, il s'agit du Commander Beltran.

Tous scrutaient attentivement l'humain indécent qui avait demandé audience auprès du Haut-Conseil Alteran, Lantien, Ancêtre, Ancien ou autre nom qu'on leur a donné. _Ils ont jamais eu l'idée d'un référendum pour choisir un nom définitif_? Ils étaient tous debout, leurs regards tournés sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et partir en prenant ses jambes à son cou, il devait les affronter. Quitte à y laisser des plumes.

-_Tout va bien se passer Docteur, _fit Morgane dans sa tête. Le Canadien, surprit, tourna légèrement son visage vers elle.

-_Comment faites-vous_?

-_J'ai établi un lien neural entre nous deux, ils ne peuvent nous entendre mais faites comme si de rien n'était_. Elle se tenait juste derrière lui, elle s'était déjà confrontée au Haut-Conseil, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Quelqu'un réclamait des comptes, il y avait bon nombres de Lantiens qui avaient été surpris, d'autres outrés, d'autres qui attendaient avec impatience comment ce match allait se dérouler. Le Haut-Conseil avait cependant enfermé le Docteur Mckay, elle et le haut-Conseil dans une bulle à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Présentez-vous, entama d'une voix glaciale Beltran restant droit comme un piquet alors que les autres membres s'assirent. Rodney laissa son regard de marbre traverser chacun d'eux. Beltran semblait _impassible_. _De Lancie a un regard hautain, on dirait moi. Bon là on dirait plus qu'il me prend pour une prostituée_. _Degra a l'air mi-figue, mi-raisin, je pense que je dois le convaincre. Deanna semble être attentiste et intriguée, elle semble facilement manipulable_. _Janus est assez intriguant, il y a une pointe de malice dans ses yeux, comme s'il voulait s'amuser, il semble apprécier cette situation, sans doute une distraction. Mais je ne suis pas une distraction, je veux vous engueuler pas faire du lèche-c…_

-_Je vous entends vous savez, _cru bon d'intervenir La Fée.

-_Ah je…désolé_. Docteur Rodney Mckay, répondit enfin le scientifique d'un ton calme et posé.

-Erreur, fit le second refroidissant la salle de son ton et donnant même des frissons à notre héros ainsi qu'à Morgane

-Quoi erreur? Je sais encore comment je m'appelle quand même, s'emporta l'Humain.

-Vous avez été incomplet, constata le chef.

-Docteur Mérédith Rodney Mckay, rectifia finalement le jeune évolué. _Ça commence bien_. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise dans cette audience. _J'ai l'impression que…qu'ils me considèrent comme inférieur à eux_._ Ou alors juste Beltran_.

-_Je vous l'avais dit, il prend les gens de haut_, lui lança son amie mentalement.

-Que nous voulez-vous? Cracha le chef du Haut-Conseil sous le regard désapprobateur de Deanna qui semblait peu apprécier le ton autoritaire utilisé sur le sauveur de leur fabuleuse cité.

-Ce n'est qu'une audience ce n'est pas un procès Commandeur, intervint Janus d'un ton léger.

-Je m'adresse à cet individu sous le ton que je juge nécessaire. Ce n'est pas un simple humain qui peut demander à nous voir sans raisons, tonna-t-il envers le scientifique Alteran. _Non mais il se prend pour qui lui? Je ne suis pas un vulgaire humain enfoiré! Je suis Rodney Mckay_!

-Sauf votre respect, Commandeur, j'ai sauvé votre si précieuse cité à de nombreuses reprises, se défendit le petit humain sous l'œil attentif de son Ancienne.

-N_e soyez pas trop violent Docteur, _lui conseillaGanos.

-Vous l'avez sauvé des problèmes que vous avez vous-même créés, souleva Degra, les mains croisées devant lui posés sur la table.

-Et les Wraiths? Qui a dû essayer de cesser ce fléau? Les Asurans? _Docteur Mckay doucement_, lui lança mentalement Morgane. Qui a dû faire le ménage derrière vous parce que vous n'avez pas été fichu de le faire correctement? C'était nous! Qui sauvé vos miches d'Alteran des Oriis? Nous, déballa l'Humain son sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour.

-_Vous venez de les toucher mais certains n'ont pas apprécié_.

-_Beltran et Degra resteront ancrés sur leurs positions quoi que je dise, ils m'ont déjà jugé d'avance, autant dire ce que j'ai à dire_, lui fit le Canadien. Il sentit une vague d'apaisement l'entourer, une main se posant sur son épaule, il comprit sans même dévier son regard que son amie le soutint.

-Un peu de respect insolent, s'emporta le chef actuel du Haut-Conseil.

-C'est bien beau de se prétendre plus grande race humaine de tous les temps si vous n'arrivez pas à réparer vos innombrables erreurs commises qui plus est dans plusieurs galaxies. Partout où vous vous êtes allé, vous avez laissé des erreurs. Oui j'admets que vous avez fait beaucoup et je respecte l'ensemble de votre œuvre mais les erreurs sont faites pour être réparées. Cela prouve notre inactivité, elles auraient pu sauver des millions de vies, fit remarquer le Terrien, la conseillère, restée un peu en retrait, semblait avoir compris le sens de ses pensées et lui adressa un timide sourire, sachant que ses collègues le toisaient de haut.

-Mais vous connaissez les lois que nous avons créées afin de ne pas agir sur les plans inférieurs, l'informa Degra. Par conséquent, en n'agissant pas après avoir effectué l'ascension, nous avons respectés nos lois, hormis quelques irréductibles bons samaritains.

-Sans Merlin, Morgane, Vala et le Docteur Jackson, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde, lui répondit férocement le scientifique. Lorsque vous avez effectué l'ascension, les réponses à vos recherches vous ont apporté un autre jugement, moi-même, je comprends maintenant que l'expérience faite pour rendre l'E2PZ obsolète était brillante mais très complexe à mettre au point même pour…une personne du plan inférieur. Vous auriez évité que je ne détruise une grande partie du système solaire. _On en revient toujours à ce moment j'ai l'impression_. Ou alors laisser une liste des vaisseaux qui sont encore en vie. Je sais qu'il y en a encore, mais Atlantis ne le sait pas. Imaginez ce que cela changerait. Je ne parle même pas du projet Edhen où les miens sont en train d'aller.

-Mais nous ne pouvons intervenir, déclara la jeune conseillère. _Intéressant, elle semble me comprendre et partager mon avis mais elle est réticente._

-Et nous ne _voulons_ pas, conclut De Lancie.

-Justement, en restant assis les bras croisés, vous causez davantage de mal que de bien, or, vous êtes une race pacifique, s'énerva-t-il.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de nos actions passées, Docteur. Cette audience n'a même aucune raison d'être, cracha Beltran.

-C'est grâce à des gens comme Oma, Ganos et Moros que vous êtes encore là. Ils sont de bonnes personnes. Ils montrent la voie deux d'entre eux ont sauvé votre peau de vos ennemi. Vous avez été sauvé sans avoir levé le petit doigt et vous n'avez même pas exprimé un simple merci, fit le scientifique, _même pas un E2PZ en cadeau, ou un vaisseau tout neuf, ou une jolie fille_.

-Nous ne pouvons interagir avec les espèces inférieures, trancha Beltran lorsque la conseillère le fusilla du regard, _je pense qu'elle est définitivement de mon côté mais elle ne me semble pas prête à agir pour autant_.

-Commander, intervint-elle d'une voix désapprobatrice. Il faut avouer que le Docteur Mckay n'a pas tout à fait tort. Sans eux, sans nos confrères qui se sont sacrifiés pour nous sauver, les choses auraient été bien différentes, apaisa la « jeune » femme laissant apparaître un mince sourire alors que son regard dirigé vers notre héros s'adoucissait.

-En réalité, vous ne trichez que lorsque cela sert vos propres intérêts. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas mieux que les Wraiths, claqua Mérédith. _Attention au décollage. 3! 2! 1_...

-Je ne vous permets pas, s'écria le Commander.

-Et pourtant il a raison, ajouta Degra, ses yeux fixés sur celui qui osa défier les Anciens.

-Bien qu'il soit difficile à admettre, nous n'avons pas agi lorsque cela aurait dû s'avérer nécessaire, conclut Janus.

-Cet humain a beau être arrogant et avoir un égo surdimensionné, il a réussi là où nous avons échoué, ajouta le scientifique Alteran.

-Je suis sûr que si mes inventions tombaient entre les mains des Atlantes ils…

-Hors de propos! Le gronda le chef.

-Mais…

-Il a raison. Ils doivent trouver seuls. Bien que tes expériences soient très intéressantes, tu joues avec les limites, lui reprocha Deanna.

-Sauf votre respect, Janus est très intelligent. Il a un potentiel qui aurait pu s'avérer prometteur si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Le brider dans ses recherches était peut-être une erreur. Qui sait s'il ne vous aurait pas donné la victoire sur les Wraiths, supporta le Canadien, _j'avoue il a failli me faire mourir lui et ses expériences mais il a des idées Mckaysienne_.

-Le jugement que nous portons sur les actes illégaux de Janus n'est pas de votre ressort, Docteur, cracha le responsable du Haut-Conseil d'un ton acerbe.

-Il a contribué, de manière indirecte, à des évènements qui ont permis de sauver des milliers de personnes et de nous démontrer tout le potentiel qu'il possédait en tant qu'être d'un plan inférieur, signala Rodney.

-J'en ai assez entendu! Cette audience est terminée! S'emporta le Commander en s'allant dans le traditionnel voile blanc. Notre héros se tourna vers sa protectrice qui lui sourit timidement. Les autres membres s'en allèrent, Janus lui adressant un pouce levé et la conseillère pencha la tête en guise d'au revoir et de merci.

-Ça s'est bien passé non? Sourit naïvement le scientifique.

-J'avoue que vous m'impressionnez, dit-elle. Il est rare que le conseil supporte autant de reproches.

-Votre Commandeur n'est vraiment pas ouvert.

-Contrairement à Moros, Beltran n'a jamais été enclin à aider d'autres peuples que le nôtre, même lorsque nous étions sur Atlantis. Les autres races évoluées ne discutaient qu'avec Moros ou Deanna lorsque celui-ci était occupé. Ils le craignaient. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui est responsable de mon bannissement lorsque je vous ai aidé. Néanmoins, je pense que Deanna vous a compris et que Janus vous apprécie mais j'avoue que venant de lui, cela ne m'étonne guère, révéla Morgane.

-Beltran _a un gros balai coincé dans le…_

_-On peut dire ça, _ricana la brune_, vous avez de drôles d'expressions_.

* * *

><p>Sur Atlantis, Richard Woolsey se tenait droit, dans la salle d'embarquement. Il attendait un heureux évènement, non pas le fait qu'il attendait un enfant mais qu'Atlantis allait accueillir un nouveau membre en son sein. Jeannie Miller. La porte s'activait, Chuck (alias Chett la nuit, certes dit comme ça, on a l'impression qu'il fait des choses bizarres mais je vous rassure son travail est aussi peu intéressant le jour que la nuit) recevait le code de Mme Miller, le chef de la cité lui demandait d'abaisser le bouclier et la jeune femme arrivait à bord. Il se présentait à elle comme il se doit et lui confiait les quartiers du Docteur Mckay. Elle se disait ne pas encore être prête à remplacer son frère en mission mais qu'elle espérait se rendre utile. Woolsey l'informait de l'escapade de Sheppard avant de la laisser aller dans ses nouveaux quartiers tandis que lui se dirigeait vers son bureau pour terminer son rapport.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, après une heure d'exploration, le Colonel Sheppard et son équipe avançaient. Zelenka les ralentissaient, mais il était agréable, bien qu'un peu étrange sur les bords. Il adorait regarder les oiseaux de cette planète.<p>

-Docteur, à force de regarder en l'air vous allez vous prendre les pieds dans une racine, lui rappela le militaire.

-Désolé colonel, j'ai juste une passion pour les oiseaux, sourit bêtement le Tchèque.

-Ça nous l'avions remarqué, s'amusa la jeune Athosienne alors que le Docteur ne sembla pas avoir écouté son chef et ne vit pas la racine qui sortait du sol. Le pauvre Radek se ramassa de tout son long.

-Je déteste cette journée, râla-t-il en se relevant et se retournant pour voir la racine qui sembla ne pas en être une justement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Ronon.

-On dirait une racine à première vue, mais apparemment ce n'était qu'une apparence, fit le scientifique en tirant sur la racine. Un flash le fit disparaître. Tous furent moins surpris que la première fois, sachant, enfin ils supposèrent, qu'il atterrit dans le labo.

-Docteur Zelenka vous me recevez? S'exclama l'Américain.

-*Huit sur huit Colonel, je suis dans le labo, répondit l'homme aux lunettes. Vous pouvez faire pareil. Ils s'exécutèrent et le rejoignirent rapidement. Le labo sembla de même taille que celui de P3X et des poussières. John le rejoignit alors que Ronon et Teyla faisaient leur ronde habituelle, le Satédien se disant que de toute façon la technologie ce n'était pas vraiment son fort.

-Alors Docteur? Fit John.

-D'après ce que je lis, c'est bien ici que le prototype aurait été envoyé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, lu le nouveau membre de l'équipe en réajustant ses lunettes.

-Peut-être un manque de matériel dans l'autre labo, se dit le militaire.

-Ca ou le fait qu'ils ne recevaient jamais les livraisons de pizza, s'amusa-t-il.

-Comme les tortues ninja, ajouta le chef.

-Les quoi?

-Laissez tomber. Ronon, Teyla du nouveau? Demanda Sheppard à la radio. Ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit comme à son habitude.

-Non toujours rien John, dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle qui s'alluma automatiquement. Ils se stoppèrent d'un coup, leurs yeux se fixant sur la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. Finalement vous devriez venir avec le Docteur Zelenka.

-*Pourquoi?

-On a trouvé le prototype, s'exprima Emmagan. Les deux autres arrivèrent dans la salle et se figèrent également, la surprise peinte sur chaque visage.

-C'est…, commença John.

-…un humain? Termina Radek.

* * *

><p><strong>...à suivre...<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà, la nouvelle base est définitivement lancée dans ce côté de l'histoire, l'autre scénario se profilant au prochain chapitre. Bonne journée,<p>

Pf59.


	4. 4 - Edhen 1ère partie

**Titre :** Edhen

**Auteur :** pf59

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Humour, drame, romance.

**Période temporelle :** Avant le dernier épisode la série

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi tant pis

**Résumé :** Le Docteur Mckay fait son ascension grâce à Morgane. De là résulte une aventure autour d'un projet des Anciens nommé Edhen. Mais Mckay bien qu'occupé dans le plan supérieur, garde un œil sur sa cité.

**Note :** Nouveau titre plus adapté. Début de réponses et de nouvelles intrigues dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Edhen chapitre 4 – Edhen 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment, dans Stargate Atlantis:<strong>

« Tu t'es fait une amie? Et elle est comment? Trancha Mme Miller

-Ben…, bredouilla pitoyablement le Canadien.

-Mérédith! »

…

…

« Vous allez rencontrer le haut-conseil »

…

…

J'ai découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose de vital dans ce labo, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Vous n'avez pas lu toute l'histoire Docteur Mckay, nous avons réussi à récupérer le contrôle, mais les Wraiths nous ont montré, malgré eux évidemment, un élément qui a fait basculer le projet Edhen, dévoila l'Atlante sous les yeux surpris de l'hôte.

-C'est ça, le projet Edhen?

-A la base oui, à partir des données que nous avions et des éléments que les Wraiths nous avaient fournis sans le savoir, nous avons pu créer un prototype, cependant, la guerre a tourné et ce projet n'a pu aboutir, déclara-t-elle.

-Et où est ce prototype?

-Sur une autre planète, nous en avons laissé les coordonnées dans les données que vous avez récupérées. »

…

…

« Zelenka retourna dans le labo de Mckay, il ouvrit son ordinateur et aperçu la série de symboles. Bien qu'il exprimât en Tchèque, nous avons pu traduire malgré tout ce qu'il a dit:

-Non d'un pigeon voyageur, sacré Mckay! »

…

…

« Il reconnut immédiatement Janus, le fameux scientifique. A sa gauche, se trouva une femme, ses cheveux lui arrivèrent aux hanches mais elle devait tirer vers la cinquantaine, il s'agissait de la conseillère, Deanna. A côté d'elle se trouva l'homme le plus intimidant, le responsable tactique et des forces humaines, Degra. Celui qui fut le médecin et biologiste en chef d'Atlantis, le Docteur De Lancie. Enfin, celui qui fut le second de Moros (c'est-à-dire Merlin pour les intimes), il s'agit du Commander Beltran. »

…

…

« Votre Commandeur n'est vraiment pas ouvert.

-Contrairement à Moros, Beltran n'a jamais été enclin à aider d'autres peuples que le nôtre, même lorsque nous étions sur Atlantis. Les autres races évoluées ne discutaient qu'avec Moros ou Deanna lorsque celui-ci était occupé. Ils le craignaient. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui est responsable de mon bannissement lorsque je vous ai aidé. Néanmoins, je pense que Deanna vous a compris et que Janus vous apprécie mais j'avoue que venant de lui, cela ne m'étonne guère, révéla Morgane. »

…

…

« Sur Atlantis, Richard Woolsey se tenait droit, dans la salle d'embarquement. La porte s'activait, Chuck (alias Chett la nuit, certes dit comme ça, on a l'impression qu'il fait des choses bizarres mais je vous rassure son travail est aussi peu intéressant le jour que la nuit) recevait le code de Mme Miller, le chef de la cité lui demandait d'abaisser le bouclier et la jeune femme arrivait à bord. Il se présentait à elle comme il se doit et lui confiait les quartiers du Docteur Mckay. Elle se disait ne pas encore être prête à remplacer son frère en mission mais qu'elle espérait se rendre utile. Woolsey l'informait de l'escapade de Sheppard avant de la laisser aller dans ses nouveaux quartiers tandis que lui se dirigeait vers son bureau pour terminer son rapport. »

…

…

« D'après ce que je lis, c'est bien ici que le prototype aurait été envoyé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, lu le nouveau membre de l'équipe en réajustant ses lunettes.

-Peut-être un manque de matériel dans l'autre labo, se dit le militaire. Ronon, Teyla du nouveau? Demanda Sheppard à la radio. Ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit comme à son habitude.

-Non toujours rien John, dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle qui s'alluma automatiquement. Ils se stoppèrent d'un coup, leurs yeux se fixant sur la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. Finalement vous devriez venir avec le Docteur Zelenka.

-*Pourquoi?

-On a trouvé le prototype, s'exprima Emmagan. Les deux autres arrivèrent dans la salle et se figèrent également, la surprise peinte sur chaque visage.

-C'est…, commença John.

-…un humain? Termina Radek. »

* * *

><p>…<strong>et maintenant, la suite…<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans le labo de Janus, une personne inspecta les lieux, explora les technologies créées par le génie Ancien. Ce dernier arriva bien vite à sa rencontre.<p>

-Bonjour Docteur Mckay, le salua l'Alteran.

-Janus? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Je suis venu dire…bonjour. Je me doutais que votre venue parmi nous se ferait remarquer. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, fit le nouvel arrivant.

-C'est censé être un compliment? Se méfia le Canadien.

-A vous de voir, sourit le scientifique alien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon labo? Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je peux maintenant comprendre toutes vos recherches j'en profite, s'amusa Rodney.

-Vous pensez que parce que vous avez effectué l'ascension vous pouvez comprendre toutes les subtilités de mes génialissimes inventions? S'emporta l'Ancien tel les mégalomanes paranoïaques extravertis.

-Bah…oui, balbutia l'Humain décontenancé par l'attitude de son homologue évolué.

-Et vous avez raison, s'exclama Janus.

-Il n'empêche que beaucoup de vos expériences ont toujours des...conséquences malheureuses qui vous ont forcé à arrêter.

-Vous n'avez pas arrêté pourtant sur une de nos expériences et cela vous a conduit à détruire tout un système solaire, lui rappela le Lantien. _C'est pratique en fait la diversité de leur nom. Lantien, Ancien, Alteran, Ancêtre… Choisissez celui qui vous convient_.

-Roh ça va il y avait prescription, se défendit le Docteur.

-L'ascension vous plaît?

-A dire vrai, oui. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une autre personne arriva. _C'est journée portes ouvertes ou quoi_?

-Ah enfin je vous retrouve, intervint l'autre. Ils se tournèrent vers…

-Ganos, salua son ami Alteran.

-Vous me suivez ma parole, s'amusa le jeune Terrien.

-Vous êtes intéressant, sourit la « jeune » femme en s'asseyant. _C'est un plan drague ou quoi? Rodney t'as peut-être un ticket! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Elle est gentille, très amusante, très belle aussi mais...vouloir plus? Je suis tellement maladroit ça craint je vais tout faire foirer._

-Les Alterans font des compliments et savent faire de l'humour ou c'est juste vous? Déclara Mérédith un rictus amusé sur le visage alors qu'il la fixa.

-Les deux, s'esclaffa Lal.

-Mais je pensais voir des Furlings je suis déçu. A quoi ils ressemblent? Fit un Mckay penaud.

-On ne peut rien vous dire, déclara le savant Ancien.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils sont une race très renfermée, très craintive des autres. Nous leur avons promis de ne jamais montrer leur apparence à qui que ce soit, révéla l'Oma de Rodney.

-Et si je remonte le temps?

-Les autres vous en empêcherons, déjà qu'ils vous en veulent, pour certains, d'être intervenu, dit le Lantien.

-Ils sont coincés. Je fais juste ce qu'ils sont incapables de faire, s'emporta le super égo. _C'est vrai ça! Ils vous jugent alors qu'ils ne font absolument rien de la journée_.

-Je sais, comprit la Fée des légendes humaines. Je savais que j'avais raison!

-Sur quoi?

-Les autres ne voulaient pas que je vous laisse faire l'ascension et...ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Janus m'a couvert, avoua Morgane.

-C'est un homme formidable, se moqua Mérédith en dérivant le regard vers le scientifique.

-Comme vous! Vous avez un bon fond malgré vos défauts, sourit gentiment la "jeune" femme.

-Vous aussi, sourit-il.

-J'ai des défauts? _Merde quel boulet_.

-Non! Je…je veux dire vous aussi vous avez…un bon…fond, se reprit le Terrien bégayant quelques peu. _Bravo Rodney tu viens de perdre ton ticket_.

* * *

><p>Sur la planète P3X…la suite on ne la connaît pas, l'équipe de Sheppard restait surprise devant leur découverte. Personne ne semblait pouvoir parler mais c'était le moins communicatif qui pourtant décidait d'ouvrir la bouche. Devant eux se tenait une forme de vie d'apparence Humaine ou Ancienne. Ils ne savaient pas. Il était jeune, sans doute la vingtaine. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant dans le dos en bataille et éparpillé, deux mèches plus longues encadrant son visage. On ne pouvait rien dire sur ses yeux, ceux-ci étaient logiquement fermés.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda le Satédien.

-Il est là depuis 10000ans? S'étonna l'Athosienne en imaginant à peine rester 10000ans en stase.

-Apparemment, oui, s'éleva la voix du scientifique du groupe qui alla vers la console. Je vais tenter de le sortir de là.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée? A chaque fois ils finissent par mourir ou alors ils ont un problème, tenta le militaire, sachant que leurs expériences passées avaient été très difficile.

-On doit prendre le risque. C'est le prototype! Les Anciens ont créé un Humain pour régler le problème Wraith. Qui sait ce que ce garçon nous apprendrait, s'enthousiasma le Tchèque en tapotant sur les boutons. Et puis on ne peut pas le laisser là indéfiniment, faudra bien le réveiller un jour. Ce qui m'étonne c'est son étonnante conservation, s'étonna-t-il.

-Réveillez-le! Ordonna l'Américain alors que l'homme à la gâchette légère dégaina son arme d'entrée. Le petit scientifique décongela le jeune garçon. _Enfin jeune, une vingtaine d'années en apparence c'est jeune non? Ah mince oui c'est vrai je suis censé être en conversation avec Morgane et Janus. Ne faites pas attention je ne fais que passer_.

Quelques secondes après la décongélation, le garçon resta droit, sans bouger, il sembla ne pas donner signe de vie malgré ce qu'indiqua le détecteur de Zelenka.

-Radek? Intervint Sheppard en s'approchant du jeune Humain, il le fixa, appréhendant son réveil, le Satédien braqua toujours son arme dans sa direction lorsque le plus jeune ouvrit subitement les yeux. Tous furent surpris et reculèrent. Il révéla ses yeux étonnamment bleus aux reflets verts et gris selon les angles d'où ils le virent.

-Bonjour, tenta le colonel en esquissant légèrement un sourire, le garçon dériva instantanément ses yeux vers lui. Il le fixa quelques secondes, le regard figé vers le militaire. Il esquissa finalement le même sourire que lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bonjour, déclara l'éveillé.

-Comment vous appelez-vous? Fit Teyla en s'approchant. Le regard du garçon dériva vers elle puis sur l'homme aux cheveux étranges le petit à lunettes et enfin retourna à la jeune femme ses yeux changeant brièvement de couleur tellement imperceptible qu'ils eurent l'impression de rêver.

-Edhen, répondit-il.

-Il a l'air de nous comprendre, c'est déjà ça, déclara Ronon. Le jeune se raidit en entendant sa voix et fixa de nouveau Sheppard qui lui tendit la main. Il la saisit directement et descendit de sa capsule. Il se dirigea vers Zelenka en maintenant toujours le colonel avant de la lâcher pour s'exécuter sur la console.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en saisissant le scanner du scientifique, le retourna dans sa main semblant l'examiner avec un regard quelque peu émerveillé, voir enfantin. Il l'avança vers son caisson, puis dériva sur la console. Il ricana, semblant s'amuser des bruits de l'objet avant de le rendre à son propriétaire heureux de retrouver son engin.

-Edhen, tu connais Atlantis? Demanda la mère.

-Je n'ai jamais été sur Atlantis, lui répondit le garçon en s'avançant vers le plus grand des 5, celui avec la coupe de cheveux surréaliste. Il voulut se saisir de l'arme mais Dex le regarda méchamment, reculant. Personne n'osa se saisir de l'arme de « Ronon le barbare de Pégase ».

-Tu sais pourquoi tu as été créé? Le questionna le Docteur.

-Pour sauver les Wraiths de leurs ténèbres et ramener la paix et la prospérité dans cette galaxie. Tel était ma mission confiée par les Lantiens, s'exclama d'un ton posé l'Humain.

-Tu veux venir sur Atlantis avec nous? L'interrogea le chef. Edhen se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

-Je peux vraiment? Je peux? S'excita d'un coup le prototype impatient.

-Euh…oui, fit l'Américain avant que l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns vienne lui prendre la main pour l'emmener à l'extérieur avant de se stopper.

-Euh…c'est par où? Le sollicita l'Humain.

-Tu ne sais pas où est la porte des étoiles?

-Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je sais ce que c'est, confirma-t-il.

-Alors on rentre, ordonna Sheppard alors qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise avec le « prototype » humain qui lui prit la main.

* * *

><p>-Vous vous ennuyez si vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs, pensa le Canadien alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs de la cité avec Janus et Morgane.<p>

-Malgré tout, nous ne nous ennuyons pas. Nous avons de quoi faire.

-Et cela ne vous tente pas? Regardez, il trouva enfin sa sœur dans le couloir. Elle portait ses bagages. Le scientifique se concentra et une des bagages se défit déversant toutes les affaires de la jeune femme sur le sol. _Désolé Jeannie mais j'ai tous les pouvoirs cette fois. Ça c'est pour m'avoir appelé Mérédith!_

-Vous faites ça à votre propre sœur quel frère méchant vous êtes, se moqua le scientifique Lantien.

-Genre vous êtes restés sans rien faire de ce genre durant 10000 ans, râla le Terrien.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait, avoua Janus. Morgane ne parla pas, _elle je connais la réponse elle a raison mais lui, je me le demande_.

-Jurez-le!

-…

-Ah! Vous voyez! S'exclama de satisfaction Rodney. _Je le savais! Je vous dis que je le savais! Il n'aurait pas résisté c'est trop tentant franchement ya de quoi de marrer_.

-Vous vous amusez pour un rien c'est comique. Nous sommes une race plutôt sérieuse, moins…futile, déclara Ganos.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas d'être sur ce plan de conscience? Même si je doute qu'il y ait une étape suivante. Il existe toujours la fameuse découverte que vous avez faite et qui a conduit à l'envoi du Destinée.

-En effet, dit sobrement l'Ancêtre masculin.

-Le but de sa création dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Si les Terriens le savaient, s'évada le Canadien. _Je pourrais peut-être leur dire…ou leur faire comprendre comment atteindre le 9__e__ chevron_.

-Là par contre, il est interdit de dévoiler ce secret à n'importe quel individu du plan inférieur, l'informa l'Ancienne.

-Je sais c'est une information énorme. Vous les avez déjà rencontrés? Moura d'envie de savoir le Docteur.

-Nous essayons toujours d'atteindre le niveau d'existence supérieur, dévoila le scientifique Lantien. _Que…quoi?_ Alors il y a bien une…étape suivante? Une sorte de…d'ascension de niveau 2?

* * *

><p>Sur la planète, Sheppard et son équipe arrivèrent à la porte des étoiles avec le prototype. Il sembla s'émerveiller alors que sa main fut toujours accrochée à celle du militaire qui finalement se dit qu'il était un peu comme un enfant malgré son apparence d'adulte. La porte s'activa et ils la franchirent pour atteindre leur destination. Le chef de la cité les attendit de l'autre côté et fut surpris de les voir ramener un autre individu qui prit peur face à tant de monde et raffermit sa prise sur le colonel et se rapprocha de lui.<p>

-Colonel qui est-ce? Questionna le dégarni.

-A vrai dire le projet Edhen c'est…lui, dévoila de but en blanc l'Américain gêné qui comprit en voyant le regard de son supérieur lui demander mentalement s'il ne se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule.

-Il s'appelle Edhen, il sait pourquoi il a été conçu, affirma l'Athosienne.

-Je vois. Avant de l'emmener Colonel, je tiens à vous présenter, même si vous la connaissez déjà, Jeannie Miller, déclara Richard alors que ladite sœur de l'ascensionné fit son apparition face à eux.

-Ravi de vous revoir sur Atlantis, la salua le gentleman de l'équipe avant d'emmener Edhen à l'infirmerie. Radek décida d'emmener Jeannie dans le labo de son frère accompagné de Teyla tandis que Ronon surveilla le garçon.

-J'ai une question, entama Mme Miller, s'il est le projet Edhen, comment est-il vivant et encore si jeune et si bien conservé?

-Il était dans un caisson de stase, lui révéla la combattante.

-Je vois, comprit-elle.

-Vous allez prendre la place de Rodney? Voulu savoir le Tchèque. Ne pensez pas que je ne veuille pas que vous preniez ma place dans l'équipe au contraire je déteste les missions. Je préfère rester ici et attendre les catastrophes.

-Je me demande si je serais à la hauteur, dit la nouvelle arrivante d'une voix nerveuse.

-Vous le serez j'en suis persuadé. Et puis on pourra parler de mère à mère, la rassura Teyla en lui lançant un sourire que l'autre lui rendit. Non pas qu'elle avait du mal à élever son enfant mais elle voulait rassurer la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Edhen et Sheppard arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Sur la route, ils ne parlèrent pas, le plus jeune étant trop occupé à regarder la cité comme la plus belle merveille du monde. Les gens regardèrent le chef militaire bizarrement et cela le perturba, il sût pourquoi mais il ne voulut pas retirer sa main sachant que l'autre de toute façon ne l'aurait pas toléré. Ce fut Jennifer qui arriva et qui demanda au nouveau de s'asseoir sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

-Vous pouvez partir John si vous le souhaitez, le prévint le Docteur.

-NON! S'écria l'homme aux longs cheveux en serrant plus fermement sa main.

-Je ne serais pas loin tu sais, tenta de le rassurer l'Américain. Le plus jeune sembla pourtant ne pas vouloir être abandonné.

-Je…j'ai peur, balbutia-t-il. Je n'ai été que peu de temps avec Enoras. Je ne suis jamais venu ici mais elle me parlait souvent d'Atlantis, ses yeux étaient tristes lorsqu'elle pensait à cette cité.

-Qui est Enoras, lui demanda Sheppard.

-Celle qui m'a créé, dévoila Edhen.

* * *

><p><strong>…Flash-back…<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans le labo, une jeune femme accompagnée d'une équipe de scientifiques s'activaient autour d'une forme de vie humaine qui ne tardait pas à se réveiller. Ladite Enoras se rapprochait de lui. Elle tentait de lui parler. Elle savait que cela lui prendrait du temps et que c'était bien ce temps qui leur faisait défaut.<p>

-Edhen? L'appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois en lui prenant la main.

-Ed…hen? Articula difficilement le jeune homme en la fixant. Un de ses collègues se tourna vers elle.

-Son activité cérébrale tourne à plein régime, son organisme s'est stabilisé, l'informa cette personne.

-Eno…ras? Balbutia le prototype.

-C'est mon prénom, Enoras, sourit la Lantienne. Toi c'est Edhen!

-Edhen? Edhen! S'écria-t-il en souriant. Les autres se retournèrent vers lui. Sa créatrice lui sourit franchement.

…

…

-Parles-moi encore d'Atlantis, demanda le garçon à celle qui s'occupait de lui depuis deux semaines alors qu'ils étaient dans la forêt et marchaient tranquillement.

-Tu verrais lorsque le jour se lève ou se couche, les reflets transpercent les vitres de la cité et c'est magnifique.

-Je pourrais venir un jour, dis Enoras? S'impatienta son « élève » comme elle l'appelait.

-Un jour, tu viendras. Mais tu sais que la situation est très compliquée.

-Les Wraiths. Je les sauverais de leurs ténèbres, je chasserais les démons qui tourmentent cette galaxie c'est ce que tu m'as dit, fit Edhen alors qu'un oiseau chanta pas loin. Il se concentra et courut vers l'appel de l'animal. Il le vit au bout de quelques secondes. L'oiseau se tourna vers lui, le fixa, puis s'envola, laissant le rire de l'homme planer dans le ciel.

-Edhen! Entendit celui qui fut vu comme le sauveur. Il vit arriver son amie et lui sourit. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi, tu le sais.

-Mais j'entendais un bruit, c'était un animal qui vole, s'amusa-t-il. Elle lui prit la main en soupirant et ils rentrèrent au labo.

…

…

Les scientifiques se pressaient dans la pièce, ils semblaient partir, quitter cet endroit. Il se retrouvait dos à son caisson, celle qui passait son temps à ses côtés depuis un mois.

-Tu reviendras dis? Gémit le prototype ses yeux aux bords des larmes, elle lui expliqua ce que sont les larmes, les émotions et les sentiments que l'on peut ressentir.

-Je ne sais pas. Ne vas pas croire que je t'abandonne Edhen. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons faire autrement. Nous devons partir, mais toi, pour sauver cette galaxie, tu dois rester, expliqua l'Ancienne en lui prenant ses mains qu'elle posa, une sur sa joue, l'autre sur son cœur. Il sentit qu'il battit fort.

-Promets-moi que tu reviendras Enoras, pleura le jeune adulte, ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de larmes. Ceux qu'il vit la première fois, ceux de son amie, brillèrent également.

-Je te le promets, un jour, je reviendrais. N'oublie pas, dans 10000 ans, Atlantis reviendra ici, le soulagea l'Alteran alors que l'un de ses collègues lui déclara qu'ils prenaient les devants.

-Je vais m'ennuyer en stase pendant 10000 ans, s'attrista le futur sauveur.

-Je t'ai expliqué ce que tu dois faire avant que je n'active la stase, tu t'en souviens?

-Oui, affirma Edhen. Il monta sur le caisson, exécuta les ordres qu'elle lui donna auparavant. Elle activa sa stase avant de partir non sans le regarder une dernière fois, posant sa main face à lui, ses larmes coulant à nouveau puis partit définitivement.

* * *

><p><strong>…Fin flash-back…<strong>

* * *

><p>Edhen termina son discours, Keller lui fit des analyses, le nouvel arrivant se laissa faire, il délaissa la main de John qui en profita pour s'éclipser. Il alla retrouver une personne qu'il n'eût pas pu avoir depuis qu'il fut de retour. Il la trouva dans ses quartiers. Elle lui ouvrit la porte.<p>

-Mme Miller.

-Entrez John, s'inclina-t-elle en le laissant entrer dans la pièce.

-Merci, la remercia l'Américain en restant debout jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui conseilla de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Alors cette mission? J'ai vu que vous avez ramené un invité, affirma l'arrivante.

-Ouais. Keller est en train de l'examiner en ce moment, révéla John.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? Demanda la mère.

-Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, confia le colonel et regardant à travers la pièce, prenant un cadre déposé sur le lit où une photo de la famille Miller et de Mckay fut présente.

-Je suis arrivée il y a peu j'ai beaucoup à faire je suis désolé du chantier, s'excusa Jeannie.

-Je sais. Votre frère ne vous manque pas?

-Si bien sûr. Dites-moi, lorsqu'on est un être évolué, on a des pouvoirs, on peut jouer les fantômes? Osa questionner la scientifique.

-Dans un sens oui, mais les lois de l'ascension créées par les Anciens sont assez strictes et nombreuses.

-Mérédith t'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'embêter ta pauvre sœur, gronda-t-elle en levant sa tête vers le plafond pour parler à…un mur. _Bah…non j'ai rien trouvé de mieux désolé… Ah oui c'est vrai je ne suis pas encore censé intervenir_.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas il a joué avec les nerfs de Zelenka aussi, s'amusa le militaire.

-Ce sale petit rat si je le trouve, grommela la sœur.

-On ne part pas en mission avant quelques jours avec notre nouvel arrivant, vous devriez aller le voir, lui conseilla le chef d'équipe. De toute façon vous intégrer à l'équipe c'est beaucoup de paperasse pour rien, comme d'habitude.

-Bien! Je vais y aller, accepta-t-elle.

-Je vais vous laisser si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose dites-le, conclut l'Américain.

-Je vous remercie.

* * *

><p>Pendant que Jeannie et Edhen sympathisaient rapidement, la jeune femme s'amusant du caractère de l'individu. <em>Fais gaffe p'tit gars je t'ai à l'œil. Ma sœur est déjà prise. Je parle aussi pour toi Colonel Bourreau des cœurs<em>. _Bon allez Janus dit quelque chose à propos du niveau 2!_

-On peut dire ça oui, une ascension de niveau 2, s'amusa le Lantien, la surprise clairement lisible sur le visage de son interlocuteur. _C'est énorme sérieux!_

-Vous avez réussi à trouver des pistes?

-Nos recherches sur l'ascension ont pris de très nombreuses années. Nous avons cherché, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment progressé et le Commander a suggéré qu'il était du coup impossible d'atteindre le plan supérieur, révéla le génie Alteran. _En 10000 ans vous n'avez pas trouvé? On parie combien que j'y arrive? Bon je sais ça serait trop facile mais vous parlez du Docteur Mckay je vous rappelle._

-Dans un sens, la présence d'une structure avant même le commencement du temps est la preuve qu'une race existait, ils sont peut-être toujours en vie et le niveau 2 correspondrait alors à leur plan, songea le Canadien en zieutant le prototype de temps à autre, le surveillant.

-En effet, vous avez l'air de savoir qu'il est possible pour nous de résister au big bang. Seule une arme était capable d'anéantir les êtres de pure énergie. Même si d'autres moyens sont réalisables pour nous anéantir.

-Vous avez imaginé ce à quoi le niveau suivant ressemblerait? Demanda Mérédith. _Personnellement je ne vois pas quelles seraient les améliorations d'une ascension 2.0 franchement_.

-C'est une inconnue qui effraie bon nombre d'Alterans, informa Janus.

-Vous imaginez si vous arrivez à atteindre le plan supérieur vous pourriez peut-être…

-Rencontrer Dieu, si je peux me permettre d'emprunter une image qui vous est familière, confirma-t-il.

-Le fameux créateur. Vous n'avez pas essayé de remonter le temps avant le big bang? Questionna Mckay lorsque l'Ancien se leva et se transforma en pure énergie.

-Nous devons y aller. Il s'évapora bientôt rejoint par l'Humain.

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, Woolsey avait été appelé par le Docteur Keller, elle avait convié l'équipe de Sheppard dans le bureau du chef de la cité. Ils se retrouvaient rapidement tous ensemble. Elle faisait durer le suspense, arrivant quelques minutes après.<p>

-Excusez-moi, j'avais le Lieutenant Cadman en urgence, rien de grave juste une jambe foulée, s'excusa la blonde.

-Vous avez l'art d'entretenir le suspense Docteur, s'amusa le dégarni.

-Alors? Les résultats concernant Edhen?

-Vous n'allez pas le croire, je l'ai fait deux fois pour être totalement sûre et même demandée à mes collègues de vérifier une nouvelle fois et le résultat est formel, déclara avec excitation la doctoresse.

-Alors? S'impatienta Ronon en esquissant un fin sourire en sa direction.

-Il a une symbiose parfaite des deux gènes! Ancien et Wraith!

* * *

><p>…<strong>à suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, révélations et nouvelles intrigues au rendez-vous ! On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 5. Le bouton review est en option, mais il sert à laisser un avis. Inscrit ou non, n'hésitez pas, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes et fera plaisir à l'auteur.<p>

Pf59.


	5. 5 - Edhen 2ème partie

**Titre :** Edhen

**Auteur :** pf59

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Humour, drame, romance.

**Période temporelle :** Avant le dernier épisode la série

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi tant pis

**Remerciements :** Merci encore une fois Harry pour tes reviews je suis touché d'avoir une review. Merci aussi parce que c'est ta review qui m'a boosté pour écrire la fin de ce chapitre alors que j'avais un peu lâché l'affaire comme quoi vous voyez une review ça peut booster le monsieur qui vous écrit une fiction (allez les mecs on se met à écrire on est vraiment très peu nombreux.)

**Résumé :** Le Docteur Mckay fait son ascension grâce à Morgane. De là résulte une aventure autour d'un projet des Anciens nommé Edhen. Mais Mckay bien qu'occupé dans le plan supérieur, garde un œil sur sa cité.

* * *

><p><strong>Edhen chapitre 5 – Edhen 22**

* * *

><p><strong>Précédemment, dans Stargate Atlantis:<strong>

« On a trouvé le prototype, s'exprima Emmagan. Les deux autres arrivèrent dans la salle et se figèrent également, la surprise peinte sur chaque visage.

-C'est…, commença John.

-…un humain? Termina Radek. »

…

…

« Devant eux se tenait une forme de vie. Il était jeune, sans doute la vingtaine. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns lui arrivant dans le dos en bataille et éparpillé, deux mèches plus longues encadrant son visage. On ne pouvait rien dire sur ses yeux, ceux-ci étaient logiquement fermés.

-Bonjour, tenta le colonel en esquissant légèrement un sourire, le garçon dériva instantanément ses yeux vers lui. Il le fixa quelques secondes, le regard figé vers le militaire. Il esquissa finalement le même sourire que lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bonjour, déclara l'éveillé.

-Comment vous appelez-vous? Fit Teyla en s'approchant.

-Edhen, répondit-il. »

…

…

« Tu veux venir sur Atlantis avec nous? L'interrogea le chef. Edhen se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

-Je peux vraiment? Je peux? S'excita d'un coup le prototype impatient.

-Euh…oui, fit l'Américain avant que l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns vienne lui prendre la main pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. »

…

…

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas d'être sur ce plan de conscience? Même si je doute qu'il y ait une étape suivante. Il existe toujours la fameuse découverte que vous avez faite et qui a conduit à l'envoi du Destinée.

-En effet, dit sobrement l'Ancêtre masculin.

-Le but de sa création dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Si les Terriens le savaient, s'évada le Canadien. _Je pourrais peut-être leur dire…ou leur faire comprendre comment atteindre le 9__e__ chevron_.

-Là par contre, il est interdit de dévoiler ce secret à n'importe quel individu du plan inférieur, l'informa l'Ancienne.

-Je sais c'est une information énorme. Vous les avez déjà rencontrés? Moura d'envie de savoir le Docteur.

-Nous essayons toujours d'atteindre le niveau d'existence supérieur, dévoila le scientifique Lantien. _Que…quoi?_ Alors il y a bien une…étape suivante? Une sorte de…d'ascension de niveau 2? »

…

…

« Je…j'ai peur, balbutia-t-il. Je n'ai été que peu de temps avec Enoras. Je ne suis jamais venu ici mais elle me parlait souvent d'Atlantis, ses yeux étaient tristes lorsqu'elle pensait à cette cité.

-Qui est Enoras, lui demanda Sheppard.

-Celle qui m'a créé, dévoila Edhen. »

..

…

« Nos recherches sur l'ascension ont pris de très nombreuses années. Nous avons cherché, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment progressé et le Commander a suggéré qu'il était du coup impossible d'atteindre le plan supérieur, révéla le génie Alteran.

-En effet.

-Vous avez imaginé ce à quoi le niveau suivant ressemblerait? Demanda Mérédith. _Personnellement je ne vois pas quelles seraient les améliorations d'une ascension 2.0 franchement_.

-C'est une inconnue qui effraie bon nombre d'Alterans, informa Janus.

-Vous imaginez si vous arrivez à atteindre le plan supérieur vous pourriez peut-être…

-Rencontrer Dieu, si je peux me permettre d'emprunter une image qui vous est familière, confirma-t-il. »

…

…

« Alors? Les résultats concernant Edhen?

-Vous n'allez pas le croire, je l'ai fait deux fois pour être totalement sûre et même demandée à mes collègues de vérifier une nouvelle fois et le résultat est formel, déclara avec excitation la doctoresse.

-Alors? S'impatienta Ronon en esquissant un fin sourire en sa direction.

-Il a une symbiose parfaite des deux gènes! Ancien et Wraith! »

* * *

><p>…<strong>et maintenant, la suite…<strong>

* * *

><p>Tous furent estomaqués par la révélation du Docteur Keller.<p>

-Comment est-ce possible? Fit un Woolsey stupéfait.

-J'avais les deux gènes mais le Wraith avait pris le dessus, là il a les deux mais aucun ne semble prendre le dessus sur l'autre, lui raconta le Colonel Sheppard. La doctoresse acquiesça à sa déduction.

-En effet, la symbiose semble parfaite. Les deux lui sont vitaux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait si l'un d'eux était plus présent que maintenant, mais ce que les Anciens ont réussi à faire est une véritable prouesse scientifique.

-Ce sont des Anciens, ce n'est pas étonnant, intervint Jeannie. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Ils ont construit cette cité, les portes des étoiles, pourquoi pas un hybride parfait?

-Elle n'a pas tort, affirma l'Athosienne.

-Je ne sais pas encore s'il possède des facultés de Wraith comme la télépathie ou la guérison, révéla le médecin en chef.

-Ou leurs goûts culinaires, ajouta le militaire.

-De ce côté je peux vous affirmer qu'il ne peut pas se nourrir de cette façon, il n'a pas cette faculté. Les Anciens ont dû le brider à ce niveau-là car la présence d'ADN Wraith est plus importante que chez Teyla, expliqua Jennifer.

-Vous imaginez en même temps John, il vous prend la main et slurp il vous aspire la force vitale de votre main, plaisanta la sœur de Mckay. « Le même humour que son frère se disaient-ils. » Quoi? Le chef de la cité décida de détourner la conversation.

-Vous avez compris en quoi est-il le rétrovirus? Demanda-t-il.

-Non pas pour l'instant mais la combinaison qu'il a me donne la certitude qu'il est la solution, affirma Keller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Fit l'Américain.

-Il a le gène des Anciens, il comprend peut-être leur technologie. Pourquoi pas l'emmener dans le labo de Janus? Exposa Miller.

-Allez-y, ordonna Richard. Prenez Zelenka avec vous, vous n'êtes pas ici depuis très longtemps. Docteur continuez de chercher sur comment marche-t-il. _Ce n'est pas un jouet non plus! Ah pardon désolé je m'incruste. En même temps je n'ai rien d'autre à faire alors bon_. L'équipe se dispersa aussitôt.

* * *

><p>A bord d'un impressionnant vaisseau qui parcourra l'univers, une certaine entité s'incrusta à bord. Elle rejoignit la salle de contrôle avant de se matérialiser. Elle fut rejointe quelques instants plus tard par une autre entité.<p>

-On vient se recueillir loin d'Atlantis? S'exclama Janus en s'asseyant sur les escaliers du pont.

-Depuis le temps que je connaissais son existence, sourit le Canadien. Et puis, j'avoue que ce vaisseau a peut-être appris quelque chose sur le niveau suivant que vous ignorez, se demanda à haute voix le jeune évolué en posant sa main sur l'écran de contrôle.

-Peu probable.

-Comment va le Conseil? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Vous vous souciez d'eux? Se surpris l'Alteran.

-A dire vrai…non, ricana l'Humain. Morgane m'a dit que je pouvais venir ici, elle me prend encore pour un enfant, se plaignit ledit enfant.

-Vous vous comportez comme un enfant parfois, s'esclaffa l'Ancien.

-Vous avez dû nous faire des blagues quand on est arrivé sur Atlantis avouez, tenta Mérédith.

-Peut-être, fit le Lantien d'un air mystérieux.

-Ça veut dire oui! L'accusa le Docteur.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour voir si le vaisseau a des informations que nous n'aurions pas, vous savez que nous savions déjà tout ce qu'il savait alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Voulu savoir l'inventeur.

-J'ai créé une bulle, aucun être supérieur ne peut nous entendre, révéla Mckay.

-Vous apprenez vite. Je vous écoute.

-Vous savez que j'aime les défis.

-Quitte à exploser un système solaire je sais, rappela Janus.

-Oh ça va Carter a fait exploser un soleil, râla le scientifique au super égo.

-Et donc?

-Et donc je ne suis pas le seul! Enfin bref. J'aimerais vous aider à atteindre le niveau 2.

-Beltran ne vous laissera pas faire vos recherches, l'informa le vieux génie.

-Je sais être discret, lui confia le Canadien.

-Il trouvera ça louche que vous mettiez souvent des barrières, le prévint-il.

-Il faut bien évoluer quand même! Vous n'allez pas rester sur ce plan toute l'éternité, s'emporta le Terrien.

-Vous savez, les autres ne voulaient pas que vous effectuiez l'ascension. Morgane, moi et Deanna étions enclin à vous laisser venir, lui dévoila Janus.

-C'est gentil. Votre aide sera précieuse. Avec deux génies ça sera un jeu d'enfant d'atteindre le niveau 2 mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire, s'excita l'allergique au citron.

* * *

><p>Sur Atlantis, Jeannie et Zelenka arrivèrent dans le labo de Janus accompagnés d'Edhen. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent, le plus jeune fixant la nouvelle pièce avec admiration.<p>

-Comment ça se fait que t'ai survécu 10000 ans en stase sans prendre une ride, des millions de femmes t'en veulent tu sais, ricana la femme.

-Enoras m'a dit que je devais me mettre en hibernation. Afin de préserver mon corps.

-Ça explique son incroyable conservation, fit le plus âgé.

-Un Ancien au bout de 10000 ans n'aurait que peu de chance de s'en sortir. Son corps aurait vieilli, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps une fois sorti de stase, révéla Edhen.

-Oui on a rencontrés, confirma le Tchèque en ouvrant son ordinateur. L'hybride se tourna instantanément vers lui et courra vers lui frappant ses mains sur la table.

-Il y avait Enoras? S'enquit le jeune garçon.

-Je suis désolé elle n'y était pas, répondit le scientifique alors que la main de la seule personne féminine se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme en face d'elle tandis que le « vieux » s'activa sur son ordinateur.

-Elle te manque n'est-ce pas? Cru comprendre Mme Miller, il lui répondit en hochant simplement et doucement la tête. Tu l'aimes?

-C'est quoi aimer?

-C'est euh…quand une personne sent son cœur et son corps réagir face à une personne.

-Stejně jako já a Mckay (comme moi et Mckay en français), rumina Radek dans sa langue. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui le visage peint d'incompréhension.

-Hein? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non je…rien, conclut le petit à lunettes. La seule femme de la pièce reporta son attention vers le plus jeune qui lui répondit positivement.

-Oh c'est trop mignon, s'extasia la Canadienne en lui souriant lui qui repensa aux derniers instants qu'il la vit avant d'être congelé.

-Dis-moi Edhen tu pourrais regarder attentivement la pièce il y a pas mal de choses que nous n'avons pas encore réussi à comprendre surtout que Janus a crypté toutes ses données ça prend vachement de temps, déclara Zelenka.

-Je peux peut-être regarder, intervint Jeannie alors que son regard dériva sur une espèce de coccinelle bleue. Ça alors! Une bibitte à patates alien!

-De quoi? Fit intelligemment le Tchèque.

-Oh désolé c'est du Québécois, j'aime beaucoup mon pays vous savez, dit la femme aux cheveux longs alors que l'hybride regarda les appareils, livres qu'il prit parfois pour les feuilleter. Il continua de faire aller ses yeux dans la pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur un objet qui ressemblait à un petit cube contenu dans un plus grand, sa conception ne laissait pas de doute, l'objet a été créé par les Anciens. Radek et Jeannie s'approchèrent de lui en le voyant prendre l'objet entre ses mains. Tu sais ce que c'est?

-Oui, Enoras m'en a parlé! Elle me disait que Janus avait créé cet appareil.

-Tu sais comment l'activer? Voulu savoir Miller.

-Il nous sera utile plus tard, ne l'activez pas, leur ordonna le garçon en l'examinant puis le reposant avant qu'un bruit étrange ne sortit de son ventre.

-Ah je crois que c'est l'heure de reprendre des forces, tu viens, je vais demander à John de nous accompagner, déclara la scientifique en partant avec lui laissant le pauvre Docteur seul avec son ordinateur.

-John va venir? S'illumina de suite Edhen.

-S'il veut bien.

* * *

><p>Dans un autre endroit de la cité, nous ne pouvons pas le citer parce qu'il est intime à cette personne, mais Keller se déshabillant et allant dans sa douche. Elle se frotta et se nettoya sans se douter qu'au même moment, un certain pervers évolué la fixa de ses yeux d'illuminé non pas comme ceux d'un Goa'uld mais simplement comme ceux d'un Humain qui a effectué l'ascension.<p>

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la vue lui plaisait. Non plus que ça il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ma Jennifer à poil! Bon sans les poils c'est sûr là ça fait une semaine qu'elle s'est pas épilée ça se voit. Bon ya pire, prenez une douche avec Ronon vous verrez on dirait le Yéti dans Spyro le dragon 3. Et je vous interdis de poser les yeux sur elle_!

-Rodney qu'est-ce que vous faites? _Oh merde…_

-G…Ganos? _Pourquoi elle vient tout faire capoter au moment où ça devenait intéressant_.

-Je vous que vous prenez du plaisir tout seul, s'amusa l'Alteran.

-Pardon? S'étrangla le Canadien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas on est ouvert d'esprit, souffla-t-elle en souriant d'amusement.

-Ah bon votre race est ouverte d'esprit? Vous voulez participer? Plaisanta Mckay.

-Serait-ce une proposition? Lui répondit d'un air faussement provocateur Morgane. _Oh punaise je suis chaud comme un moteur de char en plein hiver à Winnipeg_!

-Euh…je…

-Je plaisante ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais vous savez que c'est mal, vous vous couvrez des autres certes mais s'ils le savent Beltran ne vous loupera pas, lui confessa l'Ancienne.

-Je sais que c'est mal mais…j'ai toujours un faible sentiment de l'avoir abandonné, avoua le Docteur alors que son ancienne petite-amie vint de sortir et alla s'habiller.

-Vous devez pourtant oublier de penser à elle de cette manière surtout que…, s'interrompit Janus qui arriva.

-Que quoi? Dit-il. Elle pointa du menton la porte des quartiers de Keller qui s'ouvra sur Ronon. Il se tint devant la doctoresse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ronon? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je…c'est que demain j'ai rien de prévu et je me disais que…qu'on pourrait…aller sur le continent à deux, tenta le Satédien.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai du travail à l'infirmerie, le Docteur Biro a posé sa journée de repos qu'elle attendait depuis 3 semaines vous comprenez, répondit l'Humaine un peu déçue de refuser.

-Je comprends, on remettra ça une prochaine fois alors, sourit malgré tout le grand bonhomme.

-Une prochaine fois promis, le remercia Jennifer avant de fixer son dos. _On dirait qu'elle se retient_.

-Vous devriez lui parler, fit Lal.

-En effet. Et vous Janus arrêtez de la fixer comme ça, grogna le scientifique.

* * *

><p>Edhen venait de se sustenter, s'émerveillant sur la nourriture qu'il mangeait. Il déclarait que la nourriture Humaine était meilleure que celle des Anciens qu'il trouvait fade. Selon Keller, son corps étant très spécial, il lui fallait une alimentation très équilibrée d'après les informations qu'elle avait pu tirer de la base de données récupérée par Mckay. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, le jeune garçon s'enthousiasma pour de petites choses comme à son habitude. Semblant apprécier la faune et la flore ainsi que la technologie. Ils s'étaient séparés, Jeannie devant retourner dans ses quartiers, Sheppard décidait d'accompagner Edhen, ses quartiers n'étant pas loin de l'hybride.<p>

-Alors tu aimes Atlantis? Demanda gaiement John en marchant à ses côtés en entrant dans le téléporteur qu'Edhen fixa avec attention, encore plus sur le point lumineux où appuya Sheppard.

-Les Anciens étaient des génies de l'architecture et de la technologie, avoua le mi-Wraith mi-Alteran.

-Mais malveillant, déclara le Colonel alors qu'ils sortirent du téléporteur.

-Pourquoi?

-On a souvent eu affaire à leurs expériences infructueuses qui ont failli coûter la vie à bon nombre d'entre nous quand ce n'était pas la cité ou tout un système solaire qui était en danger. _Il profite que je ne suis pas là pour lui parler de ça quel Colonel ingrat! Je cracherais de la bave d'ascensionné dans son café!_

-Ils croyaient bien faire, heureusement ils m'ont bien créé, sourit le jeune garçon alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du militaire.

-Bon je vais dans mes quartiers, bonne soirée, le salua John en ouvrant la porte, pénétra à l'intérieur et referma la porte. En se retournant, il sursauta en voyant Edhen face à lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je ne veux pas rester seul, j'ai jamais…été seul, Enoras restait toujours avec moi, on passait des heures ensemble, elle ne me quittait que lorsque je dormais me racontait Alaris,

-Bon je veux bien que tu restes un petit peu mais tu dors dans tes quartiers! Allez tiens, lui fit l'Américain en lui tendant un ordinateur. Les yeux d'Edhen s'illuminèrent de bonheur en ayant enfin cet objet dans ses mains et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Il s'assit sur le lit du chef militaire tandis que ce dernier tenta de lire un peu guerre et paix. Il avait dû en redemander un, un certain Canadien avait jugé bon de lui arracher cinq pages. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques dizaines de minutes, l'hybride s'amusant avec les jeux de l'ordinateur avant de se plonger sur quelque chose qu'il voulut montrer à John. Il s'exclama de surprise en lui tendant la machine, l'écran tourné vers le Terrien.

-C'est elle Enoras! S'enthousiasma le garçon alors que les yeux de Sheppard s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il s'attendit à tout sauf à ça…l'album photo des personnes qui furent sur Atlantis déroula et s'arrêta sur une certaine personne. « C'est impossible » se dit le Colonel alors qu'il fixait la photo de…Fran le Réplicateur.

* * *

><p>Dans la chambre de celle qui les avait accompagnés, vous avez reconnu Jeannie Miller. Elle s'était mise en pyjama et se dirigeait la machine qui nettoyait automatiquement le linge. Ç<em>a existe et oui! On ne gardait pas nos vêtements qui puaient la transpiration 24h24 quand même_. Elle n'avait cependant pas remarqué la chaussure qui traînait dans le coin et marchait dessus manquant de tomber sauf qu'elle venait de se prendre le bord du lit dans le genou. Se disant qu'il avait assez joué, notre Canadien préféré décida d'apparaître ni en chair ni en os.

-Coucou toi, salua Rodney.

-Mérédith je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça et je suis heureuse de te revoir, râla la sœur.

-Désolé c'était tentant aussi, se défendit le scientifique.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis _tout ce temps_? Demanda-t-elle accentuant sur les trois derniers mots qu'elle prononça sur le ton de l'ironie.

-Ça va on fait aller, je me force à faire régime, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ça ne se voit pas désolé, s'esclaffa Miller en s'asseyant sur le lit incitant son frère à la rejoindre. Alors? Pourquoi t'es apparu?

-Je voulais te remercier d'avoir accepté mon poste. Je sais ce que cette décision t'as coûté, avoua l'évolué.

-C'est normal, répondit la mère.

-J'ai su que ça allait bien avec Edhen, s'informa le Docteur.

-Il est gentil, il est très enfantin tu l'aurais vu s'émerveiller pour les petites choses. Il a l'air fragile et très intelligent aussi, raconta la Canadienne.

-D'ailleurs c'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu, les autres ne savent pas que je suis venu te parler, ne parle à personne de ce que je te dis, Janus et Morgane me couvrent.

-Quoi donc?

-Tu te souviens de Todd, le Wraith? Lui rappela le super égo.

-Oui je m'en souviens, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Bien, il faut que tu le ramène sur Atlantis, déclara le scientifique alors qu'il vit la surprise sur le visage de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi?

-Fais-le! Oh et…fait attention à Edhen il est très spécial, qui sait comment ses gênes de Wraiths vont réagir avec un Wraith à proximité, se précipita le Canadien.

-Bien je vais en parler à Sheppard.

-Je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, je vous surveille de là-haut. Prends soin de toi, conclut-il alors que son corps s'illuminait à nouveau. _Je rayonne de bonheur. Oui bon ça va elle est nulle je sais mais je l'ai faite vous ne pouvez rien dire_.

-Toi aussi Mérédith.

* * *

><p>Vu l'heure tardive, Jeannie Miller décida d'attendre le lendemain avant d'en parler à Sheppard. Ce dernier tenta de renvoyer Edhen dans ses quartiers mais il refusa et parvint à résigner l'hôte et il dormit avec lui. La nuit se passa bien dans toute la cité, ce jeune garçon avait amené un espoir de paix pour la galaxie et ça apaisait du monde. John trouva cependant l'hybride collé à lui. Il le repoussa comme on décolle une moule d'un rocher. Il rejoignit le mess un peu plus tard après s'être préalablement lavé et habillé pour déjeuner. Son compagnon de chambre se réveilla peu après lui s'étant fait accueillir par le froid. Il le salua et fit de même que l'Américain qui l'attendit avant de partir manger où ils s'installèrent avec Jeannie.<p>

-B'jour, salua mollement John tandis que l'autre garçon cherchait quoi prendre selon les conseils du Docteur.

-Mauvaise nuit? Demanda la Canadienne.

-Il a voulu dormir avec moi, un vrai pot de colle. Il est cool je ne dis pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour…, s'interrompit-il alors que l'intéressé vint de finir de préparer son plateau et arriva vers eux.

-J'en parlerais avec lui si vous voulez mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous aime comme il aime Enoras. Il est juste très…tactile, sourit la jeune mère alors que Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent à leur tour à la table en se saluant les uns les autres.

-Ça me convient que vous soyez tous réunis en fait. J'ai pensé à quelque chose avant de dormir, entama la sœur de leur ancien compagnon d'infortune.

-Dites toujours, dit le runner la bouche à moitié pleine tandis qu'Edhen, lui, se fascina pour ce qu'il mangea.

-Voilà, on sait qu'il est à moitié Ancien et à moitié Wraith. Autant pour la première on connaît quand même pas mal de choses, autant pour la deuxième on est assez ignorant alors je me disais pourquoi pas ramener le Wraith aux longs cheveux qu'on avait vu, Todd c'est ça?

-Mauvaise idée, rumina le Satédien en posant un peu fortement sa cuillère.

-Au contraire je pense que c'est plutôt intelligent, je vais en parler à Woolsey après, accepta le Colonel.

-La dernière fois on a failli s'écraser, se rappela l'Athosienne.

-Todd était là. Mckay était là, il sera là aussi j'en mets ma main à couper. _Et une main coupée une_!

-C'est qui Todd? Intervint Edhen. Jeannie décida de prendre la parole.

-C'est un Wraith, il va venir ici, fit prudemment le militaire.

-C'est vrai? Je vais vraiment pouvoir voir un Wraith? Enoras m'en avait montré en image mais jamais en vrai, s'excita l'hybride.

-Si Woolsey est d'accord, rectifia l'Américain alors qu'ils se levaient. Edhen se mit entre Jeannie et John. Cette dernière invita John à laisser le garçon avait Ronon et Teyla aller voir RW elle lui parla de son inquiétude quant aux réactions que pourra avoir le jeune adulte en ayant un Wraith à proximité de lui. Il lui répondit que tout ira bien et qu'il sera là pour le surveiller. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant qu'ils ne rattrapèrent les trois autres.

* * *

><p>A l'infirmerie, Jeannie se retrouvait seule, Biro ayant prise sa journée et personne ne s'étant blessé, heureusement se dit-elle. Elle lisait simplement les données récoltées par son ancien amoureux lorsque la porte se refermait soudainement. Une lumière descendit du plafond. Elle ne se doutait pas de l'identité de la personne. <em>Je vous en dois une<em>! Il se matérialisait en face d'elle.

-Rodney, sourit la jeune femme en le saluant.

-Salut Jennifer, lui répondit-il aussi chaleureusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Oh je suis venu dire bonjour, dit-il. _Ne pas apparaître sans raison, encore une loi qu'il faut connaître quand on fait l'ascension. Là j'ai une raison mais heureusement j'ai reçu de l'aide pour me cacher des autres_.

-Pourquoi?

-Techniquement je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça mais je suis couvert par Ganos et Janus, lui confia l'ascensionné.

-T'as l'air en pleine forme, remarqua-t-elle.

-J'ai arrêté de manger.

-Toi arrêter de manger c'est possible? Se moqua doucement la doctoresse. _Pourquoi tout le monde se moque quand je parle de manger c'est dingue ça_!

-Ça se voit pas je sais, se renfrogna le super égo.

-Oh allez fais pas la tête, dis-moi la raison de ta visite, déclara la jeune femme en tentant de le toucher…sans résultat. _C'est que l'épaule hein! Vous pensiez à quoi encore bande de cochons je ne suis pas un gros pervers_!

-Je…je sais que Ronon t'a demandé de sortir avec lui, commença l'allergique au citron.

-Ah…et j'ai refusé.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as refusé. Je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments et tout ce bordel mais depuis que j'ai fait l'ascension j'ai plus de sagesse.

-Tout en restant toi-même j'ai remarqué, ta sœur et Zelenka m'ont dit que tu les avais embêté, dévoila Keller.

-Bah quoi t'aurais fait pareil aussi si t'étais à ma place, se défendit le scientifique. Enfin bref…je tenais à te dire que…tu n'as pas à te réserver pour moi, c'est difficile je sais mais j'ai pris ma décision et je ne pourrais pas revenir. J'ai une mission à accomplir là-haut.

-Une mission? S'interrogea le médecin en chef.

-Hein? Oh oublie ça tu veux tu ne dois pas le savoir, rectifia Mckay.

-Trop tard.

-Non non là je ne peux rien dire je suis sérieux, s'exprima l'évolué. Où j'en étais moi? Ah oui, ne te réserve pas pour moi.

- Mais…j'ai peur que ça tourne mal encore une fois avec lui, souffla difficilement la doc.

-Si tu n'essaies pas tu seras forcément déçue, vas-y essaie, la boosta Mérédith.

-Ça ne va pas te déranger?

-Je ne te le dirais pas sinon, et puis bon, tu seras peut-être surprise de voir que j'étais meilleur au lit que lui, se moqua gentiment le Canadien.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'il doit en avoir une…

-Je suis encore là je te signale, râla-t-il.

Ils discutaient encore quelques instants avant de se séparer dans un au revoir, l'une rassurée par la vision qu'avait son ancien petit ami et l'autre pas rassuré par la vision d'une certaine anatomie bien en évidente d'un Satédien bien connu d'Atlantis.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de contrôle, le chef de la cité donna son accord concernant la venue de Todd, il sut l'atout que représenta le Wraith. Ils lui envoyèrent un message sur la planète où John s'étaient séparés la première fois après leur rencontre. Ce ne sera que 5 heures plus tard que la réponse arriva. La porte s'ouvrit une heure plus tard. Edhen se tenait au centre du groupe avec à sa gauche Woolsey, Teyla puis Ronon et à sa droite John et Jeannie et Keller que Sheppard informa de l'arrivée de leur meilleur ami de l'autre camp.<p>

-Monsieur, le Major Lorne dit que tout est O.K, déclara à voix haute Chuck.

-Bien baissez le bouclier, lança Richard à l'homme qui commandait la porte. Le bouclier se baissa et l'équipe de Lorne commença à traverser. Edhen sentit l'excitation monter en lui, enfin il alla rencontrer un individu du peuple qu'il devra sauver. John posa sa main sur son épaule lorsque le dernier membre mais le plus attendu franchit le vortex.

-Todd bienvenue sur Atlantis, s'exclama

-Je suis ravi de revenir à ma deuxième demeure, le salua le Wraith. Edhen se sentit tout à coup très étrange, ses sens bouillonnant en lui et c'est son instinct animal qui prit le dessus. Il n'entendit personne et s'avança vers lui. Lentement d'abord, hypnotiser par Todd. Sa marche se fit plus rapide et il sauta directement sur le Wraith.

-EDHEN! S'écrièrent tous.

* * *

><p>…<strong>A suivre…<strong>

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre, ah mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à notre Edhen? Réponse au prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et surtout à ceux ou celles qui en prennent un peu plus pour laisser un commentaire.<p>

Bonne journée,

Pf59.


End file.
